She-Monster of Wrestling: Madison Skylar Levesque
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: Madison Skylar Levesque, known as Skylar Kail to the world of wrestling, is finally debuting in the WWE after 11 years of working in different promotions in America and Japan. Will she survive in a company that views their women as Diva's and not women? Also, did I mention she's Paul Levesque aka Triple H's niece? DISCONTINUED! SECOND VERSION IS UP!
1. Debut

**This story was inspired by 'Straight Edged Sister' by wrestlingxkitten please read that story, you never know. It might inspire you to write your own story.**

 **Name:** Madison Skylar Levesque

 **Nickname:** Little She-Hulk, because growing up her favourite comic book character was She-Hulk.

 **Wrestling Name:** Skylar Kali (TNA/WWE), Lady Kali (Ice Ribbon)

 **Wrestling Nicknames:** She-Monster of Wrestling, The Monster of Women's Wrestling (She had gotten these nicknames because during her time in the independent circuit she was mostly built as a dominating force to be reckoned).

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Age:** 29

 **Hair:** Blonde hair down to her shoulder blades with black highlights.

 **Eye:** Dark brown.

 **Body Type:** Her body would look like Dana Brooks'.

 **Hometown:** Greenwich, Connecticut.

 **Ring Attire:** Black wrestling tights with black boots and black shin guards. She wears a black belt with a white short sleeved crop top, on the crop top is a black skull that covers the whole front part of the crop top. She wears black fingerless gloves.

 **Entrance Attire:** Black leather jacket with a black unzipped hoodie under the leather jacket.

 **Other's:** She has a tribal sleeve tattoo on her right arm.

 **Signature Moves:** Powerbomb on the apron, Biel throw from the turnbuckles, Combo with punches, kicks and chops, roundhouse kick, spinning heel kick, chokeslam.

 **Finisher:** Snap Powerbomb/Release Powerbomb/Thunder Fire Powerbomb/Multiple Powerbombs, Koji Clutch.

 **Entrance Theme:** Life of Sin by Nick Nolan

 **Relatives:** Paul Levesque aka Triple H (Uncle)

* * *

 **Money in The Bank, 2015**

 **Off-Screen:**

"Hope you have a great time in the WWE, Little She-Hulk" Paul Levesque (Triple H) said to blond and black haired women who smiled.

"I hope so, Uncle Paul." Madison replied then gave her uncle a hug. "Just as long I can keep my character the same like it was in TNA or Ice Ribbon, I'll be fine." The two separated to say goodbye, Madison picked up her bag then walked off towards the women's locker room while Paul walked the opposite way.

As she was walking, Madison thought about her journey in wrestling. She first started out in small indie promotion's around America before going to the japanese promotion Ice Ribbon in 2008, becoming the champion there once before moving to TNA in late 2009. She had to say but she always thought that she had one of her best feuds against the likes of Gail Kim and Awesome Kong.

During her time in TNA, she said made sure that no one knew that she was Triple H's niece, she felt like earning your place in the wrestling business, not from your look or name.

She entered the locker room to find the women all lock eyes on her, she raised an eyebrow at them with an amused look on her face.

She could see Nikki Bella was going to ask her a question and let her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Madison. I'm the new 'Diva'" Madison said with putting Diva in air quotations making the one called 'Paige' smile a little.

"Okay, then I'm Saraya or Paige." The raven haired woman introduced herself then the rest introduced themselves.

"I'm Nicole Garcia-Colace but just call me Nikki."

"I'm Brie."

"I'm Victoria Crawford, sorry what was your surname again?" She asked, making me frown lightly. She didn't want to say her surname incase they think she's just using her name to get somewhere.

"Madison Skylar." She lied, using her middle name instead. She turned to see the other women introduce themselves before Victoria asked her another question.

"So when are you debuting?" Madison turned to Victoria before answering.

"Tonight, but not a match, just a run-in." The two colour haired said to the women making her frown.

"Against who? Nikki or Saraya." The woman called Danielle aka Summer Rae asked. Madison didn't know what their reaction is going to be like but answered anyway.

"In the Rollins vs Ambrose match, then I'll go into a small program with the Authority." Madison's answer made Victoria visibly cross.

"Why do you get to go into a program into them? You're a rookie." Madison just stared at her like she just grew a second head before walking up to her face to face. Well, she had to look down a bit.

"I've been wrestling since I was 18 years old so that gives me eleven years of wrestling under my belt so, I think it's best if you don't call me a rookie Victoria." Madison always got annoyed at being called a rookie like it's a bad thing. Her statement and tone made Victoria back off a bit, slightly intimidated by the taller women before trying to put on a brave face. Key word there, 'trying'.

"Whatever." Victoria said lower before picking up her things and leaving. Madison watched her go before looking at the other women, who were staring at her.

"What? The tall women asked. Natalie aka Natalya answered her.

"She's just annoyed that a 'rookie' is getting a big storyline, while she's hardly getting anything." Madison slightly felt pity for Victoria but first impressions are vital to a friendship.

"Well, if she wants to apologise to me then that's fine. I didn't ask to be put in that storyline, they just gave it to me and I'm not going to say no, am I?" Madison's statement made a few of the other women nod before Madison walked towards a spare locker space and set her bag down.

The women talked until the all of the women, except Madison, were called for the start of the show for the ten bell salute for Dusty Rhodes.

 **Later:**

It was the main event of the night, Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins and Seth Rollins was slowly climbing the ladder after burying his former Shield brother, Dean Ambrose, under a ladder and a couple of steel chairs.

"Rollins physically spent, looking to savour the moment." Cole said. The main commentator of Monday Night RAW then looked at Ambrose to find the Lunatic Fringe had sprung up from the tower of weapons and entered the ring. "Ambrose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't believe it." Lawler was astonished by the resilience of the Lunatic Fringe.

"Rising from the rubble again." Cole said.

Ambrose crawled towards the ladder and able to grab Seth's leg and used it for leverage to climb the ladder. The two men were clamoring for the WWE Title on the same side of the ladder.

Unknown to the two men on the ladder, a figure in black had jumped the barricade. Everyone started at the figure in confusion.

"What-Who is that?!" King asked.

"Where's security? Arrest this person!" JBL practically shouted. The figure had black jeans, black boots, black hoodie which had its hood up, obscuring the figure's face. The hooded person entered the ring and grabbed the Ambrose's leg; making Dean surprised before looking down and trying to kick the person away, however fate was not on his side as the figure pulled Ambrose from the ladder and was thrown into a powerbomb.

The crowd started to boo the figure for causing Ambrose to lose the match. Seth looked down and saw the figure, surprised by what happened before looking up and grabbing the title to win the match.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd were booing the person in black, who had ran out of the ring and jumping the barricade into the crowd.

"Who was that? They had just cheated Dean Ambrose!" King shouted.

"Well whether we like it or not, Seth Rollins is still our WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Cole said trying to calm down Jerry.

Seth was in the ring confused but mostly proud that he still had the championship and was boasting about it on the ramp to Ambrose, when Triple H walked up behind him clapping.

"Does it matter? Rollins is still our champion, not that lunatic Ambrose. Who ever that was made the right call." JBL said.

"But this proves that Rollins can't do it on his own. He didn't Dean Ambrose under his own power." King said.

"Well, thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us tonight. Goodnight from Columbus, Ohio and Money in the Bank." Cole farewelled the audience at home as the show closed.

* * *

 **Backstage**

 **Off-Screen:**

Madison was walking backstage to see some people congratulating Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Colby (Seth Rollins) for their match that happened half an hour ago, she thought she congratulate them as well.

"Well if it isn't the 'rookie', enjoying your spotlight." Madison heard Victoria's voice to her left making Madison grit her teeth and turn to Victoria.

"Yes, I am, can I have my apology now." Madison asked with an innocent voice. Victoria walked up to Madison with a scowl on her face and was about to shout at her but was interrupted by someone.

"Ladies, are we getting along?" The two turned to see Hunter (Paul Levesque) staring at them with a critical eye. Madison out of the corner of her eye, saw that Victoria put on a fake smile.

"We're fine Hunter, we're just talking aren't we Madison, well I've got to go, see ya." Madison fake smiled back at her and sarcastically waved but when Victoria left the fake smile dropped and said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Bitch." Madison said making Hunter sigh and turn to his cousin.

"I thought you were trying to make friends Madison." Hunter was kind of used to this, as Madison had a tendency to annoy people she meets sometimes.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but she blowed up on me when I said that I was going to be in a program with you and the Authority." Madison and Hunter agreed that they shouldn't call each other by 'cousin' or 'uncle' unless in private.

"Well, try not to get into a fight with each other. I kind of need you in the storyline intact thank you." Hunter clapped Madison on the shoulder before leaving towards his bus. Madison sighed herself before setting her bag back on her shoulder and left the arena towards the hotel.

* * *

 **RAW 14/06/15**

 **On-Screen:**

"And now Nikki, looking for the Rack Attack." Cole said as Nikki Bella just delivered the Rack Attack to Paige, making the crowd 'oooh'. "Maybe the number are just too much for Paige." Cole finished as Nikki won the match.

"A valiant effort by the former Diva's Champion but in the end, the Bella's winn the two on one handicap match." Cole said as both of the Bella's raised their hands in the ring.

"Here are your winners, the Bella Twins!" Lilian Garcia announced as the crowd started to boo the twins in the ring heavily.

As the two were celebrating they did not see the figure in black jump the barricade and enter the ring behind them.

"Hey, it's that intruder again, what is he doing out here?" Cole asked.

The figure then raised his hands slowly before throwing their hood back to reveal blonde hair with black highlights. The crowd cheered as they realised who it was.

"Guy-Guys that's Skylar Kali! One of the hottest free agents in wrestling!" Cole shouted as the Twins turned around into a double clothesline from Skylar, throwing them down. The crowd cheered the tall women despite booing her yesterday.

Skylar removed her hoodie to show a white short sleeved crop top with a black skull like drawing on the front. She then picked up Brie and put her head in between her legs before lifting Brie up to throw her back down with a Standing Snap Powerbomb making the crowd cringe from the impact.

She then turned to Nikki before doing the same, as Skylar was stalking around the prone body of Nikki Bella the crowd were chanting her.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

What is Skylar doing here?" King asked.

She then picked up the Diva's title before raising above her head.

"What any women wants, to put her name in the history books and she just made a statement tonight." JBL said, in full support of what he saw.

Skylar then draped the championship across Nikki's hips before leaving the ring to jump over the barricade and leave through the cheering crowd.

"Yes but let's not forget, if Skylar was that intruder, then she cost Dean Ambrose the WWE World Heavyweight Championship last night at Money in the Bank." Cole reminded everyone watching at home.

 **Backstage Exclusive:**

A camera was showed to be walking up to Skylar, the cameraman stopped in front of tall women making her visibly annoyed.

"Skylar, why did you attack the Bella Twins earlier tonight and why did you cost Ambrose the match at Money in the Bank?" The cameraman asked. There was a long silence of Skylar just looking at the cameraman before roughly pushing the camera away, in turn making the cameraman to drop the camera.

* * *

 **Smackdown 18/06/15**

 **On-Screen** **:**

It was the first match of the night with Paige facing Brie Bella one on one but Paige lost the match after interference by Alicia Fox.

"Here is your winner, Brie Bella!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"Oh come one, this is certainly not Twin Magic." King remarked.

"Well, we can't forget, it was Alicia Fox who was one of the Diva's on RAW, who said Paige has turned on every single one of her partners." Phillips reminding his fellow commentators. The commentators then watched the replay, looking at how Brie won the match.

After the replay ended, the camera then showed the Bella Twins and Alicia Fox celebrating on the stage where Nikki gave Alicia some 'Bella' t-shirts.

"Wait a minute guys, it looks like Alicia is on Team Bella." King pointed out to the other two commentators.

The crowd suddenly cheered when they saw a familiar blonde and black haired women walk out of the curtain behind the three Diva's onstage. Skylar had the same black jeans, black boots and white short sleeved crop top with a black skull on it, but had a white leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath it.

"It's Skylar, she attacked the Bella's on RAW and it looks like she's here to finish the job." Tom Phillips said as the three onstage didn't know who was behind them.

Skylar walked till she was right behind Nikki and tapped her on the shoulder. Nikki stopped and was seemingly terrified before turning slowly to find Skylar right in her face.

Nikki jumped screamed slightly and jumped back and tripped on her own feet, making Alicia and Brie turn towards what made her scream. Alicia then eat an elbow dropping her to the floor, before Skylar grabbed Brie and throwing her down the ramp. Brie and Nikki then ran into the ring only for Paige to stand behind them.

Skylar then entered the ring and slowly advanced on the Bella's making them shuffle back at the same pace before they hit an angry Paige.

"Uh oh, the Bella's are in trouble. Paige on one side, and Skylar on the other." King said.

The Bella's turned around to find Paige before spinning back around but met a double clothesline from Skylar, like on RAW.

Skylar then picked up Nikki and delivered that Standing Snap Powerbomb causing Nikki to hold the back of her head. Skylar then turned to Brie who saw that this she-monster was staring at her and knew her intent. She tried to leave but Skylar grabbed one of her legs and pulled her back in to deliver another one of those Powerbombs.

Paige then walked over to thank Skylar but was met with a boot to the gut.

"Wait, what? What is she doing now?" King asked in a high pitched voice. Skylar then gave Paige that Standing Snap Powerbomb.

"Whatever she wants." JBL answered King's question. Skylar was standing in the middle of the ring looking down at the carnage she caused; before raising her right hand straight in the air with her other hand in one of her jean pockets.

"That is a dominant woman, if I've ever saw one." Phillips remarked. Skylar then turned her head towards Alicia, who had recovered from the elbow and was just standing on the stage, before leaving the ring and walking up the ramp.

"Is Skylar going to attack Fox now?" Phillips asked.

Alicia ran back up the ramp towards the curtain and Skylar followed her towards the back. The camera cut towards showing the three bodies of the Bella Twins and Paige laid out.

"That woman is terrifying." King remarked and Tom agreed with him.

* * *

 **Smackdown, Backstage**

 **Off-Screen:**

Madison walked through the curtain and saw Victoria walking towards the women's locker room. Madison wanted to go after her but something was stopping her.

' _She's the one that needs to apologize! She's the one that needs to apologize!'_ Madison kept that mantra inside her head before she just gave up and sighed. She started to walk towards Victoria and called her name.

"Victoria!" The diva stopped and turned around to spot an advancing Madison making her huff.

"What 'rookie'?" Madison held her insult before asking.

"Can I speak to you in private please?" Madison's question was calm that it made Victoria wonder what she needed.

"For what?" Victoria questioned the taller women. Madison just sighed and asked her again.

Victoria was confused when she didn't get a snappy remark from the taller women. She nodded and followed Madison into a bare locker room before sitting down, Victoria sat down opposite her.

"Why do try and put me down?" Madison's question made Victoria have a surprised face.

"Is it because I'm a rookie? Is it because I'm in an important storyline?" Victoria took a breath before answering.

"Yeah, it's just that I've been in this company for a long time, doing what they asked. Sure they gave me a run with the Diva's title but that was short and didn't let me . I waited for years to get my shot and then you turn up. You are given a massive storyline and you hadn't done anything in this business yet." Victoria started to tear up making Madison start to pity her. Victoria wasn't a bitch to her because she was just a rookie, she was being a bitch because she felt that she was not able to get a shot in WWE, then this 'newbie' had just come on with a big push off the bat. Which can push any Diva the company doesn't feel like can draw any money, further away from a shot in WWE.

To be honest, Madison can sympathise with Victoria, during her time in TNA there were a few girls that felt the same. Then the tall women hugged Victoria to her surprise but eventually hugged Madison back to cry in her shoulder.

"I am sorry Victoria, I didn't know how you feel but I do sympathise with you. However while I do sympathise, you do know that I won't throw this opportunity away." Victoria nodded against her shoulder before they separated. Madison smiled brightly at Victoria.

"Now let's start again. I'm Madison Skylar." Madison held out a hand, which Victoria held out her hand to shake, laughing while clearing the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay then, my name is Victoria Crawford." The two laughed before leaving the arena, now friends.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter of the She-Monster of Wrestling: Madison Skylar Levesque. So what did you guys think? Was it good? If so please review, if not review anyway but review in a constructive manner.**


	2. Continued Dominance

**From this point on, Skylar will be in her ring attire and entrance attire that was listed last chapter. Also I've changed her theme song (for previous readers), as I don't think it worked as a theme song for Skylar Kali.**

* * *

 **RAW 22/06/15**

 **On-screen:**

John Cena's theme was playing throughout the arena when the camera cut to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon talking about what they saw on the TV screen, when Seth Rollins walked in.

"What's the matter Seth? Brock Lesnar got you down?" Stephanie asked almost teasingly.

Seth shook his head. "No, how many times do I have to say? I am not afraid of Brock Lesnar." Seth said then Stephanie added.

"I didn't say you were afraid."

"It's actually Kane & J&J." Seth was really annoyed, why they wouldn't help him beat Brock Lesnar.

"Screw 'em." Triple H started. "You don't need them. I've told you that before, you don't need them, never did." Seth was almost hyped up by what Triple H said.

"Yeah, yeah you're right but…" Seth then went on to say that he felt like he damaged the Authority and wanted them to be back as a family before Triple H interrupted him.

"Cut the crap Seth. You want those guys back, because Brock Lesnar's back." The crowd cheered slightly at that. We invested a lot in you. We made the match with Brock Lesnar because you're ready for it, and you can get the job done, but you're scared." Seth looked at Triple H like he was stupid. He wouldn't say it outloud though.

"Because you're smart, you'd be an idiot Seth. You should be scared Seth, but a smart man, no matter how confident he is in his abilities, always has a Plan B." Triple H was going to continue when he was interrupted by his door knocking.

"Come in." The door opened and Skylar walked in the shot to the delight of the crowd. Skylar them nodded to Triple H and Stephanie.

Triple H and Stephanie nodded back before all three stared at Rollins who was looking amused by the women.

"What is she doing here?" Seth asked.

"She's here to be your backup tonight, incase you having any...trouble tonight. Besides who knows a beast better than a monster." Triple H said making the crowd cheer before chanting.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

The chants made Skylar smiled smugly before staring at Seth, who looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"I do not need anyone to help me beat Brock Lesnar, not this small rookie or anyone!" Seth shouted at them, making the crowd 'oooh', before Skylar stepped up to Seth.

"You know...the last person who said I was a rookie, their neck broke. Call me a 'rookie' again I dare you, I haven't let loose in a while. And you seem like a good little guinea pig." Skylar asked in a dark tone, making Seth back up slightly. Skylar then slowly made a dangerous smirk appear on her face.

"Oh Seth, we're going to have so much fun together." Skylar whispered before walking out of the room. Seth didn't say it but he was intimidated by the taller than average woman. Triple H and Stephanie however were amused at Rollins trying to look brave.

 **Later:**

"Here are your winners, The Bella Twins." Lilian announced as Cole spoke.

"And you know what, maybe you should take something out of Alicia Fox's playbook. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." The Bella's and Alicia were celebrating in the ring when the lights went out. The crowd were confused but when they came back on, Skylar was in the ring attacking Brie, Nikki and Alicia, the crowd cheering her actions.

"Skylar's in the ring! Assaulting the Bella's and Alicia Fox!" Cole shouted.

Skylar punched and elbowed the three down to the ground before grabbing Nikki and performing a Standing Snap Powerbomb on her. She then walked over to Brie, who had sprung up and tried to attack her but Skylar threw Brie upwards before grabbing her mid-air before performing a Samoan Drop.

"Skylar a massive Samoan Drop to Brie Bella, and Brie is not moving a muscle." The camera cut to Brie's body to show that Cole was correct. During this whole attack Skylar had an emotionless face, without talking Skylar exited the ring and walked up the ramp with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Skylar's continues her destruction of the Diva's division. No Diva is safe in WWE with her around." Cole said.

 **Later:**

In the last part of the show, Seth Rollins had J&J Security and Kane come out to apologise to them and practically begged them to come back and be a 'family' again. However before they could answer Brock Lesnar had come out and stalked around the ring.

Brock then jumped on the apron at the four men, choosing which one to go for first, when J&J and Kane left the ring to let Seth fend for himself. Brock was smirking at Seth, who had looked like he had his whole life flashed before his eyes.

"You're not afraid of Brock Lesnar, Seth. Here's your opportunity to prove it to the world." Cole said to Seth, despite Rollins not hearing him.

Lesnar was about to enter the ring when Kane had pulled him off the apron to the mat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. Kane from behind attacking Lesnar." Cole was surprised that kane came back for Rollins. Kane punched Lesnar several times then tried to irish whip Lesnar into the steel steps, but Lesnar reversed at clothslined the Big Red Monster.

"And Lesnar with a clothesline, and now J&J security." Lesnar made quick work of J&J before entering the ring. Seth quickly jumped Lesnar.

"And here comes Rollins. Rollins going after Lesnar." Cole said as Lesnar then German Suplexed, Seth.

"Welcome to Suplex City, Rollins." Cole said.

Lesnar suplexed Rollins two more times before stalking the WWE World champion, if Lesnar turned around then he would have seen Skylar run down the ring.

"Skylar Kali! What is she doing here?!" Cole asked and shouted at the same time. Skylar entered the ring and jumped on Lesnar forcing him to the ground. On the ground Skylar gave Lesnar a flurry of left and right punches to the face.

"Is she insane?!" Bryon was now asking and shouting as the same time. Skylar was surprising to many in the audience but they mostly just thought she was insane.

Eventually Lesnar fought back by pushing Skylar, roughly across the ring. Skylar quickly stood up but was caught in an Fireman's Carry by Brock Lesnar.

"F-5! Lesnar going for an F-5 on Skylar!"

However before he could F-5 Skylar, Kane interrupted him by grabbing the Beast Incarnate's throat.

"Kane back into the ring, and he might have saved Skylar there." Kane pushed Lesnar, with Skylar still on the Beast's shoulders, towards the ropes where Brock let go of Skylar, who fell to the floor.

"Lesnar fighting back! Lesnar unloading on Kane." Cole said as Lesnar ran towards the ropes and rebounded off of them, only to be grabbed by the throat for a Chokeslam by Kane.

"Kane Chokeslammed Lesnar."

Kane then went for another Chokeslam but Lesnar countered with knees to the midsection, before German Suplexing the Devil's Favourite Demon.

Lesnar stood up and saw that Seth went to attack him but pulled Rollins up into a Fireman's Carry.

"Lesnar, looking for F-5." Like before he was interrupted but not by Kane, but by Skylar with a chair shot to the leg. Forcing the Beast to fall to one leg.

"Skylar with a chairshot to the leg of Lesnar." Cole said.

Skylar walked around a bit but was pushed into the corner by Lesnar before the Beast gave a few Shoulder Block's into Skylar's midsection.

"Lesnar's not going down, Lesnar's fighting back. And Rollins, and Lesnar's down." Cole said. Seth attacked the leg of Lesnar forcing the Beast to fall to the ground holding his leg.

Rollins then dragged towards the ringpost and grabbed the injured leg, only to throw it into the post causing Lesnar to hold his leg in pain. Rollins didn't stop there as he grabbed the same injured leg and held it against the ring post, Skylar then gave Kane the chair and he smacked the chair across the leg of Lesnar.

Lesnar was practically crawling in the ring holding his leg.

"Lesnar can't even stand. Brock Lesnar can't stand." Cole was shocked about what happened.

Rollins, Kane and Skylar entered the ring and started to kick Lesnar while he was down.

"And now the relentless attack by Rollins, Kane and Skylar." Cole said.

"So I guess Skylar is with the Authority now." Bryon said when JBL told Bryon almost immediately.

"And why shouldn't she be? The Authority can help her become a star, like they did with Rollins."

Lesnar then tried to fight back by first pushing Kane down but was then Roundhouse Kicked by Skylar.

"Lesnar trying to fight back but is immediately struck down by Skylar." Cole said.

Joey Mercury then entered the ring and held Lesnar's feet not allowing the Beast to stand. Then all four of them attacked Lesnar.

"And now a four on one assault."

Joey and Kane pulled Lesnar to his feet as Seth climbed to the top turnbuckle. Seth crouched on the turnbuckle before jumping and kneeing Lesnar in the face.

"And the Beast is down."

Kane stalked the Beast Incarnate before grabbing his throat for another Chokeslam.

"You see why Seth Rollins was so desperate to have backup." Byron was unimpressed with Rollins.

"This is the brilliance of the Architect, Seth Rollins." JBL however was impressed with Rollins.

Seth was shouting at Joey and Kane, when they did Seth put Lesnar's head between his legs and hooked his arms before jumping for a pedigree.

"The ultimate insult to Lesnar. Rollins with a pedigree." Cole said.

Rollins then grabbed the championship before raising it in the air screaming.

"I'm the man!" The crowd were booing the four in the ring, when she felt that her job was done. Skylar left the ring and walked up the ramp, she couldn't see but Seth was clapping for her and pointing at her.

"And I think that, Seth is impressed by Skylar." Cole was not sure what Skylar was doing attacking the Beast Incarnate.

* * *

 **Smackdown 25/06/15**

 **On-Screen:**

It was the first part of the show where Seth, Kane and Joey were in the ring. Seth congratulating the two men while informing the audience that Jamie Noble had been injured by Brock Lesnar.

As Seth was congratulating the two men, he suddenly stopped before shaking his head.

"I almost forgot! We had one more person help us on monday." The crowd cheered the person and chanted her name.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

Seth nodded before saying.

"So I would like Skylar Kali to come down so I can thank her." The crowd cheered before unfamiliar music came through the sound systems.

 _Life of Sin by Nick Nolan_

Skylar then walked out, with her hood up, to mixed reactions and her face showing slight confusion why she was even out here. She entered the ring and asked for a mic before staring at Seth.

"Well let's hear it for Skylar Kali! The most dominant woman in Sport Entertainment today!" Seth shouted but the crowd cheered slightly for the tall woman. Skylar looked like she wanted to laugh at this little boy trying to get in her good graces.

"I would like to thank you for your contribution for the Authority in taking down Brock Lesnar. I would like to extend a hand to you to join our family." Seth's offer made most of the audience boo and chant.

 _No! No! No! No!_

Seth did extend his hand but Skylar just stared at the hand before looking back at Rollins. After some time Rollins but his hand down.

"Alright, alright, it's a difficult choice I know so maybe you can give me your answer by next week?" Seth questioned to which Skylar slowly nodded. Seth smiled, proud of himself thinking that he had one of the most dominant women in the world in his backpocket.

Seth then gave Kane the microphone, who started to talk about how a unified Authority could beat anyone from Roman Reigns, to Dean Ambrose or Brock Lesnar. Talking about how there will be consequences to anyone who did challenge them.

Kane then called Ryback out and explain why he attacked the Big Show last monday which lead to Kane calling out Ryback himself.

 **Feed! Me! More!**

Ryback walked out of the curtain and walked down the ramp to enter the ring. Ryback looked at the three men before turning to the woman, he nodded in respect to her making her nod back in respect. Seth noticed and wondered what that was.

"Ryback, how do you explain your actions from this week's RAW?" Kane questioned the Big Guy.

Ryback then answered with. "The Big Show didn't wanna hear what I had to say, he wanted to see what I could do. And the Big Guy showed him." Seth looked at him with a 'nose in the air' type look before talking to Ryback like he was a commoner.

"You endangered countless innocent employees. You're the Intercontinental Champion, you think that's how a champion conducts themselves? If you wanna know how a champion is suppose to act Ryback, maybe you should take lessons, from yours truly." Seth said arrogantly.

Ryback just smiled at Seth's arrogance before speaking.

"This is what a champion looks like." Ryback then tore off the short surcoat he had, making everyone look at his body and even Skylar had to admit he looked fantastic. Ryback then glared slightly at Rollins before speaking.

"Let me tell you something, there's a difference between a champion and a sell-out." Seth looked annoyed by his words, being called that for over a year can annoy someone.

"A champion stands and fights, a sell-out runs and hides." The crowd popped at that statement. "A champion stands by you, by them every day." Ryback pointed to the crowd. "A sell-out like yourself plays nice when the 'Beast' Brock Lesnar's in town." The crowd cheered when Seth just smiled trying not to shot at Ryback.

Ryback then went on to say "I wish that Skylar over here had not interfered then we would have had a real champion instead of a pathetic, cowardly, overly protected, gutless child like yourself!" The Big Guy shouted at the end making the crowd cheer him. Skylar just stood with her hands in her jacket pockets staring at Ryback emotionless, pretty much agreeing with Ryback. If she had not interfered, then she knew that Ambrose would be WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Seth was visibly pissed off by the disrespect the _Intercontinental_ champion had for his _WWE World Heavyweight_ champion. Lucky Kane saved Seth from making the situation worse.

"It's alright Seth. Ryback tonight, you'll have the opportunity to show the WWE Universe exactly how you think a real champion behaves when you face me." Kane finished with Ryback looking ready to go now.

Kane's music played through the sound system as the three men were leaving the ring.

"Oh boy." King was almost anxious to see the two behemoths clash.

"What a match made by our Director of Operations, Kane, here tonight on Smackdown." Tom Phillips said as Skylar had not moved but was just staring at Ryback.

"What's going on here?" King asked at what he was seeing. The two stared at each other before Skylar went to leave the ring through the ropes, when Ryback opened them for her. The crowd was confused by Ryback's choice including the three men outside. Skylar smirked at Ryback before leaving through the ropes almost slow, teasing Ryback with a good view of her behind.

Ryback smirked at her teasing and let go of the ropes when she exited the ring onto the mat below. Skylar then walked up the ramp and entered the backstage curtain, before hearing that Rollins would face Dean Ambrose later tonight.

* * *

 **Backstage **

**Off-Screen:**

Madison walked out of the curtina to see the unimpressed look of Triple H. Madison sighed before walking towards an abandoned part of backstage with Hunter following her.

"Yes, Uncle?" Madison asked innocently.

"Don't do that, what was that with Ryan." Hunter asked with his arms crossed.

Madison shrugged. "What I didn't do anything wrong. I was just having some fun." Her answer made Hunter visibly annoyed.

"Do I have to go talk to him?" Hunter's question made Madison sighed and roll her eyes.

"We're not going out on anything, Uncle. Like I said, it was just some harmless fun." Hunter sighed at her which made Madison confused.

"Let's just hope that Vince doesn't put you in a romance with the guy." Madison raised an eyebrow. "You know how insane the guy is." Hunter said with annoyance in his voice, to which Madison nodded.

She said goodbye and walked towards the locker room to find all of the women talking to each other. Brie spotted her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Madi!" The taller woman raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "We're all going out for a drink tonight. Do you want to come?" Brie asked.

"I'll be boring, I don't drink." Brie almost looked shocked at Madison

"How can you not drink it's so much fun." Nikki shook her head before looking at Madison.

"Sorry, she's an alcoholic." Brie turned sharply towards her sister.

"Nicole!" The woman, including Madison laughed at the two squabbling sisters until Victoria, Nikki, Brie, Trinity, Sarona and Madison were called for the Alicia Fox vs Naomi match.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

It was the second match of the night, Alicia Fox vs Naomi match when Alicia gained the win when she helped Tamina take out the Bella Twins.

"Here is your winner, Alicia Fox!" Lillian announced.

Alicia Fox and the Bella's were trash talking Tamina and Naomi outside the ring when Skylar's hit. The crowd cheered as the tall woman walked out to a mixed reaction with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh man! The destructor, Skylar Kali!" Tom Phillips shouted as the Bella's and Alicia Fox ran towards the other side of the ring, in front of the announce table.

Skylar walked into the ring and glared at the three women outside the ring. Skylar then walked to the ring seemingly towards the Bella's but Naomi stood in front of her talking trash.

"Naomi, I don't think that's a good idea." Naomi's husband, Jimmy Uso was scared for Naomi getting in the face of Skylar before taking his headset off, then entering the ring trying to get Naomi to not provoke Skylar.

"Jimmy Uso trying to get his wife outside the ring." Tom Phillips said.

"I agree with Jimmy here, Skylar might just crush Naomi." King said.

Naomi was arguing with Jimmy when Skylar got tired and clothslined Tamina to the ground.

"I knew this would happen." King said.

Naomi walked up to Skylar, shouting in her face but Skylar then grabbed her throat for a Chokeslam.

"Skylar with a chokeslam on Naomi."

Skylar was about stalking Naomi when Jimmy walked in front of her telling her to stop.

"Jimmy defending his wife and-Oh god!" Tom stopped and shouted in surprise when Skylar kneed Jimmy in the midsection and grabbed him for a Over The Shoulder Powerbomb. The crowd were shocked and were in awe of the woman's strength.

"Skylar just powerbombed Jimmy Uso, the unnatural strength of the Monster of Women's Wrestling." Tom was shocked like the rest of the audience.

Skylar turned around to the Bella's before doing a cutthroat taunt before pointing to the Bella's and Alicia Fox. The Bella's and Alicia were scared by the taller woman but were pretty much surprised when Skylar suddenly left the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"Is she leaving? I thought she was going to attack the Bella's and Alicia." King said.

Skylar walked backstage leaving behind stunned Tamina to look after a prone Naomi and Jimmy.

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

Madison walked into the bar with casual clothing and spotted the women all at a table. She walked up to them and they noticed Madison.

"Madi!" Brie shouted, slightly drunk. Madison looked at Brie.

"Are you already drunk?" Madison asked which made Brie laughed drunkenly.

"What are you talking about, Madi?" Brie questioned Madison slurring her words, the taller woman just shook her head while laughing.

Madison had fun though she thought she was going to die laughing because of her friends singing along to the words of the songs...and failing.

Madison looked towards her left and saw Victoria about to pass out and thought decided to get her back to the hotel. She turned to tell them but found the girls either dancing with some random guy or with each other or with their significant other. So with no choice, she turned to Victoria.

"Victoria. I think it's time to for you go back to the hotel." Victoria turned to Madison with a drunk smile.

"What a you talking about Madi?!" Victoria asked while slurring her words.

"Because you're about to pass out." Madison deadpanned. Victoria just laughed before staring at Madison intently. Madison leaned back slightly as Victoria leaned forwards.

"Yes Victoria?" Victoria stopped just a hair away.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Victoria questioned making Madison blush a little.

"Yeah, you're drunk, let's go." Madison then grabbed Victoria's wrist and draped Victoria's arm over her shoulder before helping her out of the bar. After ten minutes of trying to get a drunk Victoria into a cab and arriving at the hotel, Madison was able to arrive at Victoria's room.

Madison opened the door and guided Victoria to bed, then walked over to the mini-fridge and put multiple bottles of water next to her. Madison then left the room towards her's before and went to sleep.

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter, so you know what to do. Read and hopefully review or PM if you have questions.**


	3. Prove Yourself (Short Chapter)

**This chapter is going to be a short one as the next chapter is going to be the 'Beast in the East' event and it deserves it's own chapter.**

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning:**

Madison woke up to hear stumbling and groans next to her door making her smile a little, she got dressed in a black crop top and black jeans then left her room before lightly knocking on Victoria's door.

"Vic, you alright?" She heard more groaning before the door unlocking to show Victoria's face...and her hair.

Madison held in a laugh but quickly stopped as Victoria glared at her. Madison didn't laugh but did keep a smile on her face.

"Good morning, have a nice sleep?" Madison asked.

"It doesn't feel like a good morning, and yes I did." Victoria said before walking back into her room with Madison following her. Victoria walked into the bathroom while Madison looked at the side table to find nearly all of the bottles had been drunk.

"So what did I do last night?" Victoria asked through the door. Madison looked at the bathroom door, wondering whether to say that she practically tried to flirt with her.

"Um, nothing much just happy go lucky, practically happy about everything, though you did try and get me to drink multiple times." Madison said.

"Oh sorry about that." Victoria apologised to which Madison waved her off, despite Victoria in another room.

"It's fine. Actually the reason I don't drink is because of hangover's." Victoria hummed before opening the door allowing Madison to see, Victoria looked better than when she woke up.

"You want to get breakfast?" Madison asked to which Victoria silently nodded.

* * *

 **RAW 29/06/15**

 **Backstage, On-Screen:**

The titantron showed Stephanie talking on the phone, the crowd booing loudly, when a knock on her door took her concentration away from the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back. Come in!" She turned her phone off, then turned to see Skylar Kali, with her hood up, walk into her office making the crowed cheer.

"You called for me?" Skylar asked shortly asking. Stephanie slightly glared at the taller woman.

"You should show me some respect, don't forget who got a spot in this company?" Skylar just stared emotionless at Stephanie before asking.

"You called for me?" Some people in the crowd laughed but Stephanie was not amused.

"Nikki Bella keeps using my name to force the other Diva's to cower so she stays on top. That is not what I want for my Diva's Division, so I _called_ for you as I have some good news, for you. I am thinking of putting you in a number 1 contender's match to face Nikki Bella at Battleground for the Diva's title." The crowd were behind that and they were vocal about it.

"Then what do I do to gain this opportunity?" Skylar did not care who she faced, she will destroy anyone that gets in her path.

"Prove yourself." Skylar smirked, knowing what Stephanie was trying to do.

"Is that all?" Steph nodded before Skylar left the office. Steph looked at Skylar as she left.

"I hope I made the right choice, in picking you." Steph cryptically said to herself.

 **Later:**

Paige's theme song was being played through the sound system after she had rolled up Alicia Fox for the victory.

"John, you say the Bella's own the neighborhood." Bryon was happy that maybe John was going to shut up.

"They certainly do." JBL thought that was a fluke victory. The continued to talk when all of the lights into the arena went out, causing the crowd to cry out in surprise.

However when they came back on, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my god!" Cole shouted.

"It's Skylar!" Bryon shouted. The tall woman glared at the three woman who just stood still, almost knowing what was behind them. Paige however had a small smile on her face and pointed behind them.

"Paige is loving this!" Bryon said, smiling.

The three woman in the ring turned around slowly to find Skylar, glaring at them under her hood. The Bella's immediately left the ring leaving Alicia, who was frozen stiff, high and dry.

"You said John that the Bella's own the block, well this woman own's the city that block is in." Byron said to JBL, who was silent. Alicia suddenly came to her senses and tried to leave but was grabbed by the hair by Skylar to the crowd's delight.

"Skylar's got Alicia!" Cole shouted.

Alicia was pulled into the ring and kicked in the gut before slammed into the mat by a Standing Snap Powerbomb.

Skylar glared at Alicia's body before she turned, only her head, towards the Bella Twins, who were too scared to even help their accomplice. Skylar then moved towards the ropes, making the Bella's walk backwards, but they stopped when Skylar sat on the ropes before raising the top rope, goading the two into getting into the ring.

"Skylar, goading the Bella's into getting into the ring an-Paige!" Cole interrupted himself because Paige ran down the ramp and attacked the Bella Twins but grabbed Nikki and threw her into the ring.

Nikki was on her front with her face staring at Skylar's boots, she did not dare look up. However Skylar does not wait for anyone but herself and grabbed Nikki by the hair. She made Nikki stand up to her feet and grab her head before shouting at her.

"This is the face that is going to burn your throne!" Skylar then put Nikki's head between her legs before delivering a Standing Snap Powerbomb. The crowd were cheering the She-Monster when the lights went out again, when the lights came back on Skylar was not there anymore, just the bodies of Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella.

 **Backstage Exclusive:**

JoJo was backstage walking up to Skylar, who was staring into the distance almost trance like.

"Sk-Skylar, how do you feel about you number one contender's match at Beast in the East?" JoJo asked Skylar. However, the two hair coloured woman did not answer her, only staring.

JoJo tried again but no reaction from her, until someone jumped Skylar from behind, the camera backed away to show Tamina attacking Skylar. The crowd was booing the daughter of Jimmy Snuka, but started to get confused when Skylar did not move a muscle. She just let it happen.

After a while even Tamina was confused and backed away, freaked out when Skylar's hand twitched. She then moved her arm to push herself up to her feet. She looked down at her clothes then at Tamina before sweeping her jacket with her hand, then without words, left. Leaving a freaked out Tamina and a confused audience.

* * *

 **Post RAW**

 **Backstage Exclusive:**

Skylar, with her hood up, was walking slowly down an abandoned hallway when the lights started flickering but suddenly stopped when a sudden laugh echoed throughout the hallway. However from what the camera could see, which was not much, Skylar was not affected by the laugh and just walked away.

* * *

 **Smackdown**

 **On-Screen:**

Brie Bella had just gotten the win over Naomi after Alicia distracted Naomi, the titantron cut to a backstage area with the lights dimmed. Skylar, with her hood up, looking at a TV screen of Brie Bella's victory. The crowd cheering, but Brie and Alicia were not as the looked at the titantron in fear.

Skylar then looked at the floor but slowly looked up and showed her emotionless face however her eyes were rolled at the back of her head. The crowd were then surprised when the lights in the arena start to flicker on and off, freaking Brie and Alicia in the ring.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck one of the ring posts, making Brie and Alicia fall to the floor in surprise.

"Oh!" King jumped as well.

The lights stopped flickering. Brie and Alicia were looking around hoping to not find Skylar behind them and sure enough they didn't to their relief.

The segment ended with a spooked Brie and Alicia, and with a confused crowd and commentators.

* * *

 **That was the third chapter. Who was the laugh in the hallway and will Skylar be the number one contender for the Nikki Bella's title at 'Beast in the East.'**


	4. Beast in the East

" _ASDF_ " = Japanese

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Off-Screen:**

Madison walked out of the taxi to see the Isami Wrestle Arena dojo with a smile on her face. She walked in to see a couple of woman on standing on a wrestling ring apron with a woman talking to them, Madison smiled at the woman in the ring before leaning on the wall. The woman had light brown hair and dark brown eyes and was about 32 years of age.

The woman in the ring was talking in the ring to the woman on the apron before noticing Madison leaning on the wall before smiling.

" _Madison-San?_ " Madison smiled before waving.

" _Been a long time Tsukasa-San or is it Tsukasa-Sensei now?_ " The woman now identified as Tsukasa laughed before waving Madison over, then turned to the woman on the apron, who were confused.

" _Ladies, please welcome Madison Skylar Levesque, who trained alongside me._ " The woman were happy that they were getting another trainer while some recognised her from WWE. Madison entered the ring before asking a question.

" _What were you going to teach them?_ "

" _Basics, how to run ropes that sort of thing._ " Tsukasa answered. Madison nodded and talked to the girls for the rest of the session.

After talking and training the new girls, she also spent the day with the other girls she met in Ice Ribbon, talking about her time in TNA and her debut in WWE.

" _So what was it like finally appearing in WWE?_ " Miyako Matsumoto asked. Madison shrugged.

" _It was fantastic, I mean I was finally able to realise my dream. By the way, are you girls going to the Beast in the East event later tonight?_ " Madison really wanted her friends there, as she felt like that her friends might fall out of contact with her, thankfully they all nodded to her relief.

They all said goodbye and Madison walked back into the Ryougoku Sumo Hall to find multiple people setting up the lights and the ring, when she saw Hunter talking to some of them.

"Hey Hunter, you needed about something." Hunter nodded before telling workers to talk to them later before walking towards Madison.

"Alright, don't get mad at me." Hunter said first. "But your match has been moved to a dark match." Madison didn't say a word but sighed heavily.

"Why?" Madison asked almost to herself.

Hunter looked at his niece with slight sympathy. "Because of time, we've got a time limit on this building for this event so we had to move another match to a dark match. We chose yours." Madison calmed down after that, but it still annoyed her.

"Fine, I'm still annoyed though." Madison walked into the female locker room annoyed to which the other woman noticed.

"Is everything alright?" Tamina asked.

"Our match is being moved to a dark match." The woman all looked at Madison, sympathetic, knowing what's like to be moved down. They offered their condolences and just talked to each other before Tamina and Madison were called for their match.

As they were at the gorilla position they could hear Eden Stiles announce to the crowd.

* * *

 **Beast in the East**

 **On-Screen:**

"Are you all ready for 'Beast in the East'?" The crowd cheered. "Now, we have three matches that only you, right here in this arena will see get to see." The crowd cheering again. Tamina's theme song hit as the crowd suddenly changed to booing.

"This match is a Diva's match for the number one contendership to face Nikki Bella at Battleground! Introducing first, from the Pacific Islands, Tamina!"

Tamina walked down the ramp, not caring about the booing crowd, Tamina entered the ring before standing in the corner waiting for her opponent. The lights went to a dim dark blue before Skylar's theme came on to a cheering crowd.

Skylar's theme came on as she walked out slowly, making the crowd cheer loudly.

"Her opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut! Skylar Kali!" Eden finished the announcements and exited the ring. Skylar walked to the ring and entered the ring, she walked to the ring opposite Tamina and took her white leather jacket and black sleeveless hoodie before staring emotionless at Tamina.

The referee looked at the two before asking them if they were ready, the two nodded and the ref called for the bell.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Skylar and Tamina walked to the middle of the ring before meeting in the middle, the two looked at each other before Tamina slapped Skylar. The crowd booing at the disrespect of Tamina but cheered when Skylar smirked sadistically.

Skylar suddenly slapped Tamina back before picking her up by the waist then ran into the turnbuckle. Skylar stood up before punching her with multiple right hands, then adding knees to her strikes.

Skylar did not let up and went to irish whip Tamina only to pull her back into a shoulder block, Skylar maintained wrist control, picked Tamina up and shoulder blocked her again. She picked up Tamina again before throwing her through the middle rope, outside of the ring, Tamina hitting the mat below hard.

Skylar followed Tamina outside the ring and grabbed the Samoan descendant by the hair and pulled Tamina to her feet. Picking her up again by the waist, then running into the steel post, the crowd oohed the impact. Skylar turned around, still holding Tamina, and ran into the steel barrier smacking Tamina's back against the steel.

Tamina cried out while holding her back, Skylar did not stop and went to irish whip Tamina into the steel steps but Tamina countered and irish whipped the She-Monster into the steel steps, making Skylar flip over the steps.

Tamina was taking a break leaning on the barrier, holding her back while Skylar was slowly getting up, showing no pain from the impact. Skylar walked around the steps and towards Tamina who noticed the taller woman and ran into the ring, with Skylar still following.

As Skylar entered the ring, Tamina attacked Skylar's back with forearm strikes to the back before running to the ropes and bouncing off them but met a vicious clothesline from Skylar. Skylar then did a jumping leg drop on Tamina, only to pick her up again to connect her hands behind Tamina's head and drove her knees into the head and midsection of Tamina.

As Skylar was doing this Tamina was pushed into the turnbuckles, Skylar let go of Tamina's head and hooked her arm before performing a biel throw across the ring. The crowd were surprised by the strength by the woman but clapped lightly anyway.

As Tamina stood up by using the turnbuckles to help her up, Skylar walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist ready to do a german suplex but Tamina elbowed Skylar in the head multiple times, one catching Skylar near the eye making the She-Monster back off a little while holding her eye.

Skylar then was caught off guard by a superkick by Tamina, stunning her, Tamina was surprised that Skylar didn't go down and went for another superkick but it was caught Skylar's hands

Tamina was hoping one foot when Skylar threw the leg to the right, causing Tamina to spin around making her back face Skylar.

Then, with incredible ease, Skylar clotheslined Tamina in the back of the head, the Samoan woman fell on her stomach and Skylar dragged her to the middle of the ring. The She-Monster then laid down next to Tamina, wrapped her left leg and clutched her hands together around Tamina's head for the Koji Clutch. The crowd was on their feet chanting tap in the native language while the people in front were hitting the barrier in a tapping motion.

Tamina tried to fight out of it but she started to fade, eventually going limp. The ref lifted Tamina's arm once before dropping it, then did it again.

A final life before ringing the bell, making the crowd stand up and cheer for Skylar.

Her theme then came on as she threw away a knocked out Tamina and stood up, the ref raised her hand before Skylar left the ring, she was halfway up the ramp when she spotted her former allies and rivals from Ice Ribbon at ringside.

She walked up to them. They stared at each other with respect in their eyes, one of her past rivals Makoto put out her fist, the rest of them held out their own, joining Makoto's. Skylar looked at them for a moment before tapping their fists with her own as a sign of respect. People in the crowd who knew of Ice Ribbon cheered.

* * *

 **Later**

 **On-Screen:**

Nikki Bella's music was playing throughout the sound systems after she had hit a forearm strike to Paige's face to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner and still Diva's champion! Nikki Bella!" Eden Stiles announced as Nikki was celebrating in the ring.

"Byron, say what you want about Nikki Bella, but the bottom line is this. She's been one of the all time Diva's champions." Cole said as Byron did admit about Nikki taking a small opportunity to pick up the win.

The crowd suddenly popped massively as Skylar ran into the ring and waited behind Nikki, who was celebrating on the turnbuckles, not knowing who was behind them.

"Skylar! Skylar's in the ring and she is stalking Nikki Bella. Earlier today she had won a match against Tamina to become the number one contender!" Cole said. Nikki stepped down from the turnbuckles and turned around only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted up for a chokeslam.

"Skylar with a thunderous chokeslam." Byron said almost without emotion.

Skylar looked at the body of Nikki Bella with disgust on her face before picking up the Diva's title and raised it in the air. The crowd cheered and clapped the tall woman. Skylar looked up at the championship without emotion before throwing up high in the air, the crowd crying out in surprise at the disrespect.

"What disrespect! How dare she do that!" Byron called out. However the crowd continued to cheer Skylar despite the disrespect.

* * *

 **Airport**

 **Off-Screen:**

Madison was in a huddle with her friends from Ice Ribbon while talking to them

" _I will message you girls when I can alright?_ " Madison said to which the others nodded. They finished their goodbyes before Madison boarded the plane while waving at them through the window.

* * *

 **So that was 'Beast in the East' event, what did you guys think? PLease review constructively because if you don't I'll just DELETE your review and PM.**


	5. Revolution and the Truth Comes Out

**RAW, onscreen:**

 **1! 2! 3!**

"Here is your winner, Brie Bella!" Lilian announced, after Brie Bella pinned Paige after Nikki and Alicia had distracted the raven-haired Diva that allowed Brie to hit the Bella Buster for the win.

"The Bellas dominance continues and now Alicia Fox." Cole said as Alicia did the scissors kick on Paige. Nikki and Brie were clapping Alicia's actions when Nikki picked up Paige for the Rack Attack when the lights went out.

The people were standing up in anticipation for Skylar to attack the Bella's but when the light's came back on Skylar wasn't there, but Alicia was unconscious in the ring.

"What-what happened?" Bryon rhetorically asked. As the Bella's finally noticed their fallen friend and went to help her. The crowd was equally confused but knew that Skylar was somehow connected.

* * *

 **Backstage exclusive:**

Fighting was heard as a camera was running towards the sound, the camera then focused on Skylar being jumped by Brie Bella and Nikki Bella, stomping and punching her nonstop.

"You want to attack us!?" Nikki shouted at Skylar. Brie then grabbed a steel pole and whacked it over Skylar's head knocking the tall woman to the floor. Nikki then got on her knees and picked up Madison's head before putting the Diva's title in front of Skylar's face.

"That is what happens to anyone that messes with us! You will not get this title! This is the closest you will get to a title while I am here!" Nikki then threw Skylar's head before walking away with Brie behind her.

Thinking that the coast was clear and the Bellas were not coming back, the cameraman ran over to Skylar's body.

"Skylar you alright? Hey someone get som-Ah!" The camera was dropped when the cameraman was knocked out by an unknown assailant. The camera had Skylar's legs in its frame, then Skylar was dragged away by someone. Then the lights in the hallway flickered with a haunting laugh following them.

* * *

 **RAW, in ring onscreen:**

Team Bella walked out and entered the ring and playing up the crowd with smug faces, when Nikki was given a microphone.

"So um, on november 23rd of last year I defeated AJ Lee and became your Diva's champion. Thank you, and for 232 days I have defended this title against every single challenger. I mean I have given every single Diva a chance, and I have taken no shortcuts." Some people in the crowd booed at that.

"I am the definition of fearless, and whether it's in this ring, on red carpets, on reality shows, in movies, my goodness you name it. I am the total Diva. And now with my lovely sister Brie and Foxy by my side, Team Bella has unstoppable. We are dominant, us three have all of the power, because you have this." Nikki held up the title before pointing to

"Us three make the decisions in this division, we run it, we rule it, and whether Naomi or Paige or any other Diva, none of them and I mean none of them.." Nikki was interrupted by Stephanie McMahon's music.

Stephanie walked to the ring with a cryptic smile, when she entered the ring Team Bella had a noticeable fear to them. Stephanie grabbed a mic and stared at the three woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry Nikki the way you were speaking, it made it seem you like you run the Diva's division somehow, like how you own the Diva's division, like how you own WWE. Well, let it be clear, I own WWE." The crowd cheered lightly for that.

"And the legacy that WWE leaves behind rests on my shoulders and that includes the Diva's division. And you're right, Team Bella has been unstoppable." Stephanie then went on to say that women have been making their mark in sport from soccer, to UFC, to tennis. Then she went on to say that she wanted a revolution of the Divas division.

She called out Paige to which Nikki said that the raven-haired Diva failed numerous times and did not deserve another shot. Stephanie then went to say that Paige was stepping in the right direction for a revolution but courage was not enough, that she was still outnumbered so Stephanie brought out Becky Lynch and Charlotte from NXT to a massive ovation from the crowd.

Naomi and Tamina then came out with Naomi saying that Tamina and her deserve their shot, to which Stephanie agreed with her and Tamina and brought out someone that also thinks that they deserve a shot, Stephanie brought out Sasha Banks.

After Sasha taunted her way into the ring, Stephanie looked at the women in the ring before shaking her head a little.

"I almost forgot one more person, someone who is a dominant force of nature, someone who is a monster." The crowd cheering and chanting for the woman.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

Stephanie nodded. "That right, I am talking about the woman who will face Nikki for the Diva's title at Battleground, the She-Monster of Wrestling, Skylar Kali!" The crowd cheering when Skylar's theme song came on but quickly turned to boos when she didn't come out to the stage, even Stephanie was confused, but Nikki then started talking smugly.

"Are you talking about a monster, cause I don't think it was a monster, just a weakling playing dress up because my sister and I dealt with her." Nikki was getting booed heavily as the titantron showed the backstage exclusive from last week.

"And what Nikki is talking about, is the Bella's vicious assault on Skylar last week, and we not heard a word from Skylar since as she disappeared from the arena." Cole said as the titantron finished to show an annoyed and embarrassed Stephanie and a smug Team Bella.

"I think that your little She-Monster was all talk and.." Nikki was interrupted as the light's started to flicker. The women in the ring were looking around the arena trying to see what was going on, suddenly almost gibberish speech said by a scratchy female voice was heard throughout the arena. When the voice stopped speaking the lights went out leaving the arena in pitch black.

Suddenly noises of battle and soldiers giving orders could be heard as the stage was spouting flames at a random order. Then purplish smoke started to form on the stage, the sounds of battle continued as a figure clad in black could be slightly seen in the fog. The sounds of battle soon stopped as sudden music building up could be heard.

 _Call of Ktulu by Metallica S &M (start at 1:25, ignore the audience in the song)_

The figure could be seen crawling out of the fog down the ramp, the crowd were equal parts amazed and confused, the women in the ring as well. The figure had a black trench coat with shoulder flaps that went down, with a black hood the obscure their face, the figure noticeably had black fingerless gloves with black boots appearing out of trench coat.

When the figure crawled towards end of the ramp, it stood up and walked slowly to the ropes, facing the ramp, and slid into the ring. Naomi, Tamina and Sasha walking away from the mysterious person. The figure then crouched before transitioning into standing straight slowly, before throwing her hood back to reveal Skylar.

The crowd cheered heavily and then were amazed again, as Skylar's face was painted with black and red markings that went down her neck. The lights came back on and Skylar took off her trench coat to reveal that the front of her upper body was covered in black and red bodypaint with drawings of little blue oni like demons climbing around her body.

She wore a standard sports black bra with black arm warmers that connected to the fingerless gloves, she now wore black skinny jeans with black boots over them.

 _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_

She stared at the women in front of her but partially at the two Bella's in opposite her, the other women were staring at Skylar, unsure what to do with the tall women. Skylar crouched while leaning on the ropes, when Stephanie started to speak to Nikki, smug that her investment was still fighting.

"Let me ask you Nikki, is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted a little competition." Stephanie said as she looked around at the ten women now staring at her, but she did notice that Skylar was staring at her with curious eyes, as if that the person in front of her was not the Skylar she brought into this company, but someone else.

"Now ladies, I have set the table of opportunity. Now, I wanna see who's gonna take it." Stephanie then left the ring, almost knowing that the ten women will fight with each other.

The nine women stared at each other while Skylar was still staring expressionless at Team Bella. The Bella's and Alicia Fox then moved towards Naomi, Tamina and Sasha who had moved to their original position when Skylar moved to crouch on the turnbuckles.

Team Bella was in the middle of the ring talking trash to Naomi, Tamina and Sasha as Paige, Becky and Charlotte moved to the back of Team Bella.

"Look at this." Cole said as Byron said at the same time.

"This is amazing."

Team Bella turned around to find Paige, Charlotte and Becky were behind them, Nikki looked smug but had fear in her eyes form the seven women gunning for her. Nikki walked past Sasha, bumping into her purposely but Sasha then pulled Nikki by the hair down to the ground.

That caused everyone to attack anyone that was not on their team

"Oh, look out Sasha. The NXT champion attacking Nikki and here we go, the Diva's unloading." Cole said as he noticed that Skylar was not moving a muscle, just leaning on the turnbuckles staring at the mat.

"The battlelines have been drawn." Byron said.

Charlotte then took control by chopping Team Bella down when she was hit by a enziguri by Naomi. Naomi was talking trash when she turned around into a side kick by Paige, then the raven-haired Diva applied the PTO on Naomi.

"And this isn't symbolic." Cole said but it was short lived as Tamina superkicked Paige.

"So was that foot from Tamina." JBL said, as Nikki did a forearm strike to Tamina's head. Naomi then stood up and kicked Nikki in the midsection, making Nikki fall to the mat holding her stomach. Brie, unhappy that her twin was taken down jumped on top of Naomi with a Lou Thez Press before attacking her.

"Brie Bella, taking down Naomi." Cole said, Naomi eventually got Brie off of her and rolled out of the ring.

"Sasha and Alicia Fox going at it." Cole noticed as Sasha was kicking Alicia. Sasha walked around holding her arms out before running at Brie, who stood in the turnbuckles, and kneeing her in the face before doing the same to Alicia.

She turned around to see Becky holding herself up with the turnbuckles and Sasha went to do the same to her but Becky moved out of the way. Becky then jumped off the bottom rope and kicked Sasha out of the ring, but was then immediately jumped by Brie.

"Stephanie McMahon drew the battlelines and the Diva's looking to make an impression here." Cole said as Charlotte was locking the Figure Eight Leglock on Alicia as the crowd was wooing.

"We're getting an impression from Charlotte." Byron said.

Brie tried to help her fellow Team Bella member but was grabbed by Becky and was put into the Dis-Arm-Her.

"Becky Lynch ,with a submission of her own." Nikki pulled Becky's hair but was pulled into a backstabber by Sasha Banks, the was caught in the Bank Statement.

"The NXT Diva's taking over." Cole said as the crowd were giving Sasha, Becky and Charlotte a standing ovation.

The crowd oohed when Skylar finally joined in by running and front dropkicking Charlotte in the side forcing her to let go of Alicia.

"Skylar with a dropkick to Charlotte." Skylar then grabbed Becky and threw her over the top rope before going to Sasha and attacked her with forearm strikes to knock her out of the ring.

Skylar then turned around and was met with sidekick to the face by Paige making Skylar turn around and strike Paige with backhand, dropping the raven-haired Diva to the floor. The crowd were cheering Skylar's dominant display, when Skylar turned around slowly to see Naomi, Tamina and Sasha, who was holding her mouth, talking trash to her.

Skylar did not say a word but just crouched on the turnbuckles again before sprinting at the three women and dropkicking Sasha into the turnbuckles behind Sasha, then Naomi and Tamina jumped Skylar with punches and kicks.

However they underestimated Skylar and Skylar pushed upwards causing Tamina and Naomi to get thrown backwards before Skylar threw a roundhouse kick to Naomi, dropping her. Then Skylar turned to Tamina and ran at her but stopped after Tamina exited the ring fast.

Tamina walked around the ring and dragged Naomi and Sasha out of the ring before glaring at Skylar was alone in the ring.

 _Call of Ktulu by Metallica_

Her second theme came on as Team Bella were retreating up the ramp staring at Skylar, with Paige, Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, Naomi and Tamina were doing the same at ringside.

"Nikki Bella started tonight off calling herself the total Diva, she leaves tonight in retreat. Stephanie promised change, and that's what she got on live on RAW." Cole said as the lights went out, then came back on and Skylar had disappeared.

* * *

 **Backstage, offscreen:**

Madison was waiting backstage when she saw Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) walk through the curtain and walked up to her with a smile.

"Ashley." Called out Madison.

"It's been a long time She-Hulk." Said Ashley as they hugged, before someone cleared their throat. They separated and looked to see Stephanie smiling at them.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Madison for a minute?" Ashley nodded and the two said goodbye, and Stephanie gestured Madison to follow her towards her office.

As the two walked into Stephanie's office, Madison noticed Hunter sitting on a chair looking through some papers before noticing the two women.

"Steph? Madison? What's up?" Hunter was confused why was his wife, bringing his niece here.

Stephanie gestured to a chair and Madison sat, then Stephanie stood with a frown on her face and crossed her arms.

"Alright what's going on?" Stephanie questioned the two.

"What do you mean?" Hunter was now really confused before Stephanie exploded.

"Don't lie Hunter! People have see you were going to private places with her, to what. Are you cheating on me Hunter with this whore!?" Stephanie shouted making Hunter and Madison look at each other confused before burst out laughing.

Stephanie was confused, these two were 'speaking privately' with each other for weeks and when she calls them out on it. They laugh.

"So-sorry Steph but that's just funny." He turned to Madison before silently asking her the question.

'Do you want her to know?' Madison just sighed and nodded.

Hunter turned to his wife before walking and putting his hands on Madison's shoulders.

"Step, meet my little niece, Madison Skylar Levesque." Steph was quiet before saying one thing.

"Oh." Madison and Hunter had amused smiles on their faces.

"We didn't want anyone finding out that we were related so, we had 'private meetings' for when it was a personal matter." Madison said, clearing up any controversy.

Stephanie looked at them before closing her eyes and smiling and putting her face in her hands, giggling.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." The all shared a laugh before Stephanie asked a question.

"So why didn't you tell me or dad?"

"I didn't want Vince to know as he does have a tendency to give family members high positions in his company. I didn't want Vince to do the same to me or if anyone found out they would think I used my name to get into this company." Stephanie nodded as her dad did have a tendency to do that. Stephanie shook her head before smiling at Madison.

"Well, I think I can go for some lunch, do you want to join me Madison, I want to know about my husband's niece to apologise for calling you a whore?" Madison smiled and followed Stephanie, when Hunter went to follow them but was stopped by Stephanie.

"Sorry, Paul but since you didn't decide to tell, your beloved wife about Madison, you can finish your work." Hunter was staring at his wife in shock, not wanting to stay here doing work. Hunter then looked towards his niece for some help but only got an amused smile.

"Yeah, Uncle why didn't say anything about me?" Madison innocently asked making Hunter stare at Madison with betrayal in his eyes. The two women laughed at Hunter before walking out of his office.

* * *

 **Later hotel bar, offscreen:**

Madison was talking to Ashley, Mercedes (Sasha Banks) and Rebecca (Becky Lynch) in the hotel bar several hours after RAW went off the air.

"So what is NXT like?" Madison asked.

"It's actually really fun, everyone's nice to each other we take care of each other. It's nothing like the main roster, where apparently people try and concuss each other to try and stay in their spot. Speaking of NXT, what was with the face and body paint earlier, it looked similar to Devitt's **(Finn Balor)**?" Rebecca asked.

"I actually asked Devitt if I could use a version of his demon alter ego thing and he just said 'I didn't invent using facepaint and bodypaint in wrestling, just do it.' However I gave my own spin on it, like my characters doesn't have an alter ego it's just my character at its most aggressive and dangerous side. I will have to admit I wish I was in NXT and not on the main roster. Seems nicer." Madison answered to which Ashley, Mercedes and Rebecca agreed with her. The three talked until they had to go to sleep.

* * *

 **That was the RAW before Battleground, which is the next chapter. Who was the person who dragged Skylar's body away and did that person cause Skylar's demonic transformation?**

 **I hope I've made sure that no fanboys/fangirls are going to jump down my throat over the whole bodypaint alter ego thing.**

 **Bio for Skylar's Full Demon Form:**

 **Clothing: Black skinny jeans, black boots over the jeans, black sports bra, black arm warmers with black fingerless gloves connected to them.** **Paint: She wears black and red face and body paint on the front of her upper body leaving her back bare, she also has little blue oni demons climbing around her body.**

 **Entrance Attire: Black trench coat with a hood attached to it.**

 **Theme Song: Call of Ktulu (S &M Version, watch?v=PlpiUyoRw64 starts at 1:25 after 15 seconds of sounds of battle).**


	6. Battleground 2015

**A/N: By the way before we get into it, I will say that I won't focus on the commentary in the match all that often, just the actual wrestling. Mostly because the commentary sucked during 2015 so I don't want to purposely write horrible so there.**

 **Battles have been waged for centuries, for millennia and tonight these superstars and divas will add to the legacy of battles in this coliseum, as they wage war on this battleground.**

 **Will the She-Monster overthrow the Bella empire to usher in an age of monsters or will the Bella Empire destroy another contender.**

* * *

 **Battleground, backstage onscreen:**

The camera showed Paige in a locker room talking to someone as the crowd cheered the raven-haired Diva.

"This is it, ladies. We are at Battleground and this is the night. Charlotte and Becky." Paige listed as the camera showed the two women.

"Now you both know I've been wanting change for the Diva's division for months now, and in any case there was any concern, I wanted you both to know that when Stephanie promoted you two to the main roster last week I was so psyched. You have no idea, and tonight, ladies, is the start of a revolution." Paige said as the crowd cheered.

"Stephanie wants us to tear the house down, let's do her one better tear it down and rebuild the whole division brick by brick. We're putting the Diva's on notice, you know what, you know we're even putting the superstars on notice. Tonight we're going to show the whole WWE universe exactly what we're capable of." Becky said with enthusiasm.

"And we're doing with flair." Charlotte said as the crowd whooed when the three women locked their pinkie fingers together. They jumped when the lights flickered in the locker room and if they looked behind them they would've seen a hooded and face painted Skylar behind them, but the crowd did and cheered.

The lights stopped flickering and Skylar disappeared, like she wasn't even there. The three women looked around unsure what that was but they looked at each other and shrugged before getting ready for their match later tonight.

* * *

 **Later:**

It was after the Bray Wyatt vs Roman Reigns match when the titantron showed JoJo backstage ready to interview someone.

"Joining me at this time, they're bad, B-A-D, beautiful and dangerous, Naomi, Tamina and Sasha Banks." The crowd cheered loudly as said three women walked up to JoJo, when JoJo asked them a question.

"Ladies, did you have any trouble deciding who will be competing in tonight's triple threat match?" JoJo asked them when Naomi answered her.

"JoJo, are you trying to cause trouble? There's no trouble in this trio. We all on the same page ain't that right ladies?" Naomi asked her fellow Team B.A.D team members, who nodded in agreement.

"So you've got Tamina who's the muscle. Me, I'm the razzle and the dazzle, and you've got Sasha, who's the NXT Women's champion. You don't get more swag than that." Naomi finished as Sasha had something to say.

"You want to know why I'm the Boss? Because every time I'm in action everybody knows what's true, and if you don't believe me. Just watch me." The crowd cheered, happy that hey will be able to see Sasha in action. Naomi and Sasha walked off but Tamina stayed smiling at Naomi and Sasha before looking JoJo with disgust, then walked away to join her fellow teammates.

JoJo looked around waiting for the okay that the segment was over when the lights flickered on and off. The small women looked around at the lights and never noticed a hooded figure with a black trench coat walking behind her. The crowd cheering the figure, knowing that it was Skylar.

When Skylar walked out of frame the lights stopped flickering, with JoJo being more confused but the crowd were waiting in anticipation for Skylar's match with Nikki Bella.

* * *

 **Later:**

It was after the John Cena vs Kevin Owens match when Nikki Bella's theme came on.

 **You can look, but you can't touch**

The crowd was booing as Nikki Bella walked out with Alicia Fox and her sister Brie. Team Bella taunted at the top of the entrance ramp before walking down it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is second-longest running Diva's champion of all time Nikki Bella, and it seems she has her team with her tonight. You have to wonder if Alicia and Brie will factor in the decision tonight." Cole said as the three entered the ring with Nikki raising her title in the air.

Nikki's music stopped as the crowd were on their feet, waiting for Skylar to make her entrance. They got their wish as the lights turned off in the arena, then sounds of battle and soldiers shouting came through the sound systems, with flames sprouting up at the stage with purplish fog appearing near the entrance, blocking the curtain from being seen.

The sounds of battles and soldiers giving orders stopped, as a figure wearing a black trench coat with a hood, which is up, crawled out of the fog to a cheering crowd. Sudden guitar, drums and orchestral music came through the sound systems as Skylar crawled down the entrance ramp.

"And there is one of the most destructive and dominant women in sports entertainment, the She-Monster of Wrestling, Skylar Kali." Cole said as Skylar crawled to the end of the ramp before standing and walking towards the ring, before entering by sliding under the bottom rope.

Skylar stood in the middle of the ring and took off her hood to reveal her face was painted like it was on RAW. She then took off her trench coat to show her body was painted like it was on RAW as well, then she walked into the turnbuckles to crouch and leant on them, staring expressionless at Nikki Bella.

The lights came back on fully with Brie and Alicia leaving the ring before hugging Nikki, with the crowd cheering for Skylar and her entrance.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

"This match is a Diva's match set for one fall, and it is for the Diva's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger from Greenwich, Connecticut, Skylar Kali!" Lilian announced as Skylar was still crouched but was instead looking down at the floor.

"And the champion, from Scottsdale, Arizona she is the Diva's champion, Nikki Bella!" Lilian announced as she left the ring and Nikki held up her title before giving it to the ref. The ref took the title and raised it in the air, showing the audience what was on the line before showing it to Skylar who didn't look at it, only gazing at the ground.

The ref gave the belt to Lilian before asking the two women if they were ready. Nikki nodded and Skylar slowly did the same before the referee rang the bell.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Nikki walked into the middle of the ring, not wanting to attack first but did step back when Skylar shot up to her feet and walked into the middle of the ring staring straight at Nikki.

Nikki went for a punch but it was grabbed by Skylar, then Skylar slapped Nikki making the crowd 'oohh' before Skylar picked Nikki up by the waist and run into the turnbuckles. Skylar did not stop there as Skylar then hooked Nikki's arm and biel throwed the Bella across the ring.

"Skylar dominant so far with a massive throw across the ring." Cole said.

"This is her playground right here." JBL added.

Skylar walked over to Nikki and picked her up but her head whipped back when Nikki slapped her.

"Does Nikki have a death wish or something?" JBL rhetorically asked.

Skylar slowly moved her head towards Nikki's before quickly grabbing her by her throat and chokeslamming her.

"Thunderous chokeslam." Cole said.

Skylar then picked Nikki before throwing out of the ring, Alicia and Brie checked on her and they didn't see Skylar run towards the ropes, rebounded off of them and did a suicide dive on all of them.

"Suicide dive on Team Bella, Skylar just did a suicide dive!" Cole shouted.

The crowd were cheering the suicide dive but Skylar quickly picked up Brie Bella and dragged her to the front of the announcer table before grabbing by the throat and practically chucked her over it, landing on the chairs. The crowd again pooped for that move as they've never seen a Diva do that before, they cheered so much that they chanted.

 _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_

Skylar walked over to Alicia, then picked her up and walked to they were beside the apron, she then grabbed Alicia's head and put it in between her legs, she looked at the apron then looked at the crowd.

"No no no no, she isn't going to do this, she isn't going to do this!" Cole didn't think that Skylar was going to go this far, the crowd however were practically begging Skylar to do it. Skylar lifted Alicia before throwing her down with a powerbomb on the apron, the crowd cheering Skylar for the move and appreciating Alicia for taking the move.

Nikki entered the ring when Brie was thrown over the announce table and saw Alicia powerbombed on the apron, her face was one of shock and fear. Shock that her friend was taken out and fear because she has no more back up.

"Skylar taking a page out of Kevin Owens' book with a powerbomb on the apron to Alicia Fox! Nikki Bella has no one to back her up." Cole shouted as the crowd were again chanting.

 _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_

Skylar looked around the arena before stopping at Nikki who looked like her life had flashed before her eyes. Skylar had entered the ring and stood over Nikki who as on her knees staring fearfully up at painted She-Monster, practically giving up.

Skylar stared down at the Bella before grabbing her by her hair to a standing position, to stare at Nikki with disgust before slapping her again and again and again, screaming at the Bella.

"I will burn your Bella Empire to the ground! You pathetic little girl!" Skylar kicked Nikki in the midsection and put her head in between her legs and delivered a vicious Standing Snap Powerbomb, but Skylar did not let go and lifted Nikki for another powerbomb and another and another.

She stopped and looked down at the Bella before going for a pin, she heard the crowd shouting in surprise put did not care and still went for the pin. When the ref went to count the pin Skylar was attacked from behind.

"Wait what? It-It's Tamina!" Cole shouted as Tamina climbed on top of Skylar and unloaded left and right punches on her as the ref rang the bell, the crowd booing Tamina for ruining Skylar's one-sided match.

Tamina was on top of Skylar throwing punches when Skylar threw her off, Tamina went to attack her again but was speared by Skylar to the ground and was now being attacked with punches.

Skylar then picked Tamina up and threw out of the ring, but stopped when she saw Nikki rolled out of the ring near the announce tables, and went to get her when she heard Lillian Garcia say something that made her stop.

"Do to outside interference your winner by disqualification, Skylar Kali however, still your Diva's champion, Nikki Bella!" Skylar stared at Lillian then looked back at Tamina, who was on the stage, with utter hatred.

Skylar didn't know what to do, she had the title in the bag at this bitch just cost her the championship. She turned her head slowly at the ref who was now looking at her with slight fear. Skylar then grabbed the ref by the throat and chokeslammed him with all of her strength.

The crowd cheered at the reaction before she exited the ring and walked towards Nikki Bella, who was getting checked by her sister Brie. She grabbed Brie by the hair and threw her into the steel steps, causing the top steps to unclip from the bottom steps.

Skylar then grabbed Cole, JBL and King's announce table before angrily taking it apart, the top part was thrown at Brie before the screens were thrown at the ground, smashing the glass in them.

"Skylar's taking apart our announce table, guys I think we need to move." Cole said to his friends as Skylar picked up Nikki only to put her head in between her legs and powerbomb her through the announce table, breaking it. The crowd on their feet cheering again, not ever seeing a Diva go through a announce table and chanted.

 _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!_

Skylar breathed heavily, pacing in front of the destroyed announce table as the lights in the arena started to flicker on and off. Skylar then turned to the timekeeper's area, specifically at Lilian Garcia. Skylar leant on the barrier in front of Lillian Garcia, who was looking around not looking at Skylar.

Skylar suddenly grabbed Lillian by the hair and pulled her over the barrier to the surprise and horror of the crowd.

"Skylar don't do this! She didn't do anything!" Cole tried to plead with Skylar but the painted She-Monster did not listen to him and threw Lilian into the ring. Skylar then slid into the ring and walked up to Lillian who was crawling backwards begging Skylar to stop.

Skylar was still seeing red and didn't pay attention to Lillian's begging and grabbed her for a powerbomb, security ran down to the ring and grabbed Skylar off of Lillian, they pulled Lillian out of the ring checking on her.

Skylar was pulled out of the ring by security and was being pulled up the ramp, with Skylar trying to get away from the security, Skylar eventually being pulled behind the curtain with the crowd chanting for Skylar.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

* * *

 **Backstage, offscreen:**

Madison was waiting at the gorilla position for some time, pacing in worry but when Victoria, Nikki and Brie came through the curtain Madison walked up to them, concern on her face.

"You guys alright?" To which the three nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Victoria said with a smile on her face, Madison thought that Victoria looked beautiful with that smile before shaking her head to dispel those thoughts.

"Like Vic said, it didn't hurt as much as it looked, didn't feel the impact all that much." Nikki said making Madison breathe in relief. Nikki, Brie and Victoria all smiled at Madison's concern for them but they could see that Madison was still worried.

"Hey how about we go out tonight, so we can put all those concerns to rest?" Brie asked to which Madison chuckled.

"Trying to get me drunk again Brie?" Madison questioned Brie, who nodded her head. The three shared a chuckle before going to the locker room to change.

* * *

 **So that was Battleground ladies and gentlemen. Skylar was cheated out of her title match by Tamina, and what shall Skylar's retaliation be?**

 **Please review constructively (or I'll delete the reviews that are just negative without any proper feedback) or PM me if you have a proper question.**


	7. Getting Revenge

**Next day, hotel offscreen:**

Sunlight interrupted Madison's comfortable sleep and turned over, trying to stop the sun from getting in her eyes but nudged something. Madison opened her eyes to see Victoria next to her. In Madison's sleep addled brain she was wondering why Victoria was in her bed, before remembering.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, last night:_**

 _Madison was drinking some water, looking at the girls on the dance floor, going at it with their respective partners or with each other. She turned to see Victoria walk over to her with a drunken smile on her face, before leaning on her._

" _Hey Madi, why don't you come join us? We've got drinks and everything!" Victoria's slurred words did not help Victoria in convincing Madison, who just held an amused smile on his face. Victoria again leant into Madison's private space before saying._

" _Have you ever kissed?" Victoria asked making Madison blush slightly._

" _N-No." Madison stuttered, making Victoria smile and ask her._

" _I'm going to kiss you Madi." Madison blushed quite heavily and Victoria lent in to kiss her but at the last minute, collapsed onto Madison's shoulder. Madison looked at Victoria still blushing before laughing slightly and picked her up in a fireman's carry. She walked over to Victoria's bag and tried to find her key card for her hotel door._

 _After searching for a little, she couldn't find it and overall decided that Victoria would will have to room with her. She carried Victoria to her room and pulled her heels off, then grabbed several water bottles and put them on the bed stand next to Victoria. Madison then unlaced her trainers and socks before sleeping next to Victoria._

* * *

 **Flashback over:**

Madison smiled at the memory before shaking Victoria lightly.

"Vic, Vic time to get up." Madison said softly but Victoria just groaned and turned over, trying to get away. Madison smiled before getting up and changing into spare clothes and wrote down on a piece of paper that she was going to get breakfast. Madison walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **RAW, onscreen:**

 _Life of Sing by Nick Nolan_

Everyone was on their feet and cheered when they saw a familiar white leather jacket hoodie wearing female walk slowly down to the ring.

"And this is the woman that was cheated out of her Diva's title match last night at Battleground." Cole said Skylar entered the ring and was given a microphone. Skylar walked around the ring looking at the cheering crowd before speaking.

"Last night at Battleground I was meant to be Diva's Champion. So why am I not walking into RAW, the Diva's Champion? Nikki Bella certainly did not beat me or pin me no, she had given up, she looked me in the eyes and saw her 'Bella Empire' burn to the ground. She...saw...her...end!" Skylar shouted the last part, the crowd cheering the idea of her being champion.

"But then...but then, I was cowardly attacked by a woman, no not a woman...a little girl." The crowd booed, knowing who she was talking about but cheered when Skylar said 'little girl'.

"She attacked me making sure I did not get a title that should rightfully be mine, I have fought monsters, I have fought friends, I have fought enemies and I have fought family to be not be screwed by a tiny jealous little girl!" Skylar again shouted at the end, she was about to say something when she was interrupted by Tamina's music.

Tamina walked onto the stage with a microphone and smirked at the crowd booing her, she stopped on the stage looking at the crowd before glaring at Skylar in the ring.

"Ahh are you mad? Is it about last night, cause if it is I'm not sorry." Tamina said in an innocent voice making the crowd boo her even more. Tamina turned to the crowd. "Oh shut up." She turned back to Skylar.

"You call yourself the 'She-Monster', practically calling yourself a powerhouse. You're wrong I am the powerhouse of this division, I am the 'She-Monster', you are just someone playing copycat!" Tamina shouted, again making the crowd boo at her disrespect. "It's people like you who do not get why I'm the most powerful and strongest diva in this division, and you little miss 'She-Monster' is just some girl who needs to learn her place." Skylar glared at Tamina before speaking.

"I'm a copycat?" Skylar said lowly before she started to pace. As she started to pace faster the lights started to flicker.

"I'm a copycat!? Do you have any idea, what I'm capable of, Tamina Snuka?!" Skylar shouted, then she stopped pacing, which in turn, made the lights stop flickering.

"And if you don't know what I'm capable of Tamina Snuka. Then watch me." Skylar calmy said before the lights went off and when they came back on Skylar had disappeared. Tamina stood glaring at the ring, knowing that she was in for a war.

* * *

 **Later:**

Sasha Banks' theme was playing as Team B.A.D were celebrating in the ring, trash talking with Team Bella when the crowd saw Skylar walk fast down the ramp towards the ring.

"What's Skylar doing?!" Cole asked/shouted. Skylar entered the ring and stood behind them with Team Bella had fear in their eyes as they took a step back. Nikki having her ribs taped from the multiple powerbombs and the powerbomb through the table, Alicia still feeling the effects of the apron powerbomb. The only one who had no lasting injuries was Brie, but she still kept her distance.

"Team BAD might not want to turn around." JBL advised but Team BAD couldn't hear him. Eventually the three women in the ring turned around to see Skylar staring angrily at them, Naomi, Sasha and Tamina looked at each other before Sasha walked in front of Skylar with a smug look on her face.

Sasha pushed Skylar with her finger making the crowd 'ohhh', Sasha was heard saying something to Skylar's face.

"You aren't going to do anything. We are better than you. You're just a copycat like Tamina said." Sasha pushed Skylar with every sentence that ended making the crowd think that Sasha might be an idiot but cheered when Skylar headbutted the smaller women that dropped Sasha.

"Oh, headbutt to Sasha." Cole said, as Tamina tried to attack Skylar but the taller woman grabbed Tamina and threw her over the top rope, in front of the entrance ramp. Naomi hit Skylar in the back but it didn't affect her. Skylar turned around to look in the eyes of Naomi who didn't look so smug now.

"I think Naomi needs to leave the ring, right now." Cole said quietly, knowing that Naomi could get hurt. Naomi went for a punch but was grabbed by the throat and lifted for a chokeslam.

"Ohhh!" Byron cringed at the impact, Skylar then turned to Sasha, leaning on the bottom turnbuckle holding her head when she spotted Skylar looking at her. Sasha quickly bolted out of the ring and grabbed Naomi by the foot to slide Naomi out of the ring.

Team BAD retreated up the ramp, staring at the ring. Skylar glared back before pointing at the three women, specifically Tamina and did a cut throat taunt. The crowd cheering at the three retreating and cheered heavily when Skylar turned around slowly to glare at Team Bella.

Team Bella went pale and ran towards the ramp with their tails between their legs, the crowd laughing at the move, but some did boo at not seeing Skylar kick their asses. Skylar's country theme played as the crowd cheered for the She-Monster's continued devastation of the Diva's division.

* * *

 **Thursday night, hotel room:**

Madison was watching Thursday Night Smackdown. It was the start of Brie and Nikki Bella vs Sasha Banks and Naomi, when Team Bella was walking to the ring, Madison couldn't help but look at Victoria's attire. She only noticed that she was staring at Victoria's state of dress before shaking her head again.

* * *

 **Onscreen:**

It was later when Naomi was taking control of the match against Brie when the lights went out, but when they came back on. Nothing changed, nothing was a hair out of place but a confused Naomi. During the distraction, Brie was able to tag in Nikki and the Diva's champion struck Naomi with a massive forearm knocking her down.

Nikki then ran towards Sasha and knocked her off the apron, she then walked over to Naomi and picked her up for a Rack Attack for the win.

"Here is your winner, Brie and the Diva's champion Nikki, the Bella Twins!" Lillian announced as the crowd gave the three mixed reactions.

"Guys this goes without saying that, the Bella's needed this win. They needed this win to reestablish themselves in this Diva's revolution." Byron said.

"But she won because of the distraction from Skylar." Jimmy Uso said.

"Why did you think that Skylar did this?" Byron questioned to which Jimmy snorted.

"Who else causes these blackouts, it was Skylar. I'm sure of it." Jimmy didn't involve himself in his wife's matches but he was still mad about the powerbomb from Skylar.

* * *

 **RAW, onscreen:**

The titantron showed a dark area with one purple light shown above, when a familiar leather jacket, hoodie wearing woman walked into a spotlight showing her to the crowd making them cheer, her eyes were obscured by her hoodie but her mouth was shown.

"One time, in a land so very far away…A hungry pack of jackal's search for food...they look for days...for weeks...but to no avail. Suddenly one day...one of the jackals notices a lion along the way…This lion hunts and gathers food a lot better and a lot quicker than the pack of jackals ever could... The jackal got jealous...So what this jackal does is...is hunt for this lion but fails, he wasn't able to defeat such a fearsome specimen like a lion so the jackal runs...He runs and run and runs. However in his fear he forgot that lions could track as well and lead the lion to his pack...his family. Then the lion plays at their own games...He hunts them...Then one day when the pack of jackals least expect it, the lion struck!...The pack is destroyed except for that jackal that attacked the lion in the first place...The lion was standing like a majestic demon over the defeated jackal, who looked up at this majestic demon in fear. The jackal then begged for mercy, pleading with the lion saying 'Please, I beg of you, spare my life and I will give you anything you want!', and do you know what the lion, this majestic hunter said…" Skylar then leaned in till her whole face was shown to the camera, her eyes rolled to the back of her head then whispered

"Hehehe...anything?...How about your soul?" The promo showed flashes of lions hunting down animals, before stopping on Skylar standing at her full height, glaring down at the camera. "That is your fate Sasha, Tamina has lead the lion to your pack and as soon as I destroy it! I will make Tamina ask me to spare her life she will give anything I want!...Then I'll ask her." Skylar again lent into the camera face on before showing a dangerous smirk.

"Hehehe...anything?...How about you soul?" Skylar whispered before Skylar's face faded to black.

* * *

 **Later, in ring:**

Sasha had just beaten Paige with the Bank Statement when the arena was flooded in darkness, the crowd cheered when the lights came back on and saw Skylar glaring at the back of Sasha.

Sasha didn't see Skylar and held up her hands with a smug smile, trash talking the crowd.

"Where's you 'She-Monster' huh?!" Skylar turned around but only to be picked for a quick samoan drop.

"Sasha jumped from behind by Skylar!" Cole said as the crowd gave Skylar mixed reactions. Skylar stood over Sasha, who was holding her ribs in pain when Skylar noticed Tamina and Naomi running down the ring.

Just before the two ran into the ring the lights went out, the lights came back on to show Skylar had disappeared with Tamina and Naomi looking around for the two coloured haired woman, but to no avail.

"Skylar said earlier tonight, that she'll, make Tamina beg for mercy. That she will destroy the 'pack' of Team B.A.D." Cole commentated. Team B.A.D looked around while attending to Sasha, while Paige was walking backwards up the ramp staring at the ring.

* * *

 **Next week RAW, onscreen:**

The screen showed all three members of Team B.A.D after Charlotte's victory of Nikki Bella, when JoJo walked up to them with a microphone.

"Team B.A.D, any comment on what we just saw? It appears that Paige, Charlotte and Becky Lynch have just taken control of the Diva's division." Sasha had a smug smile on her face and said.

"Check please. Did you not watch RAW last week when I beat Paige and I made her tap out?" Sasha leant backwards, done with her piece before Naomi had something to say.

"So why don't you get your facts straight and stop asking dumb questions? As a matter of fact, I think it's time for Team B.A.D to make another statement which is why I'm challenging Paige to a match tonight." Naomi was about to continue her trash talk but Sasha was then speared into the set behind them by Skylar, causing parts for the set to fall down.

The crowd cheered when Skylar was on top of Sasha hammering away on her. Naomi and Tamina grabbed Skylar and threw her off of Sasha. Skylar landed on her feet and jumped on all three of them, causing every women to fall to the floor.

"Skylar taking out Team BAD!" Cole said.

Skylar then stood up and grabbed Naomi by the hair, pulled her to a standing position and walked towards a black curtain, pulling Naomi with her by the hair. The two walked through the curtain to reveal part of the crowd, who cheered about seeing Skylar attack someone, in person.

"I guess that we'll see the attack first hand." Byron said.

Skylar and Naomi were near the barricade near the ramp, and Skylar threw Naomi over the barricade onto the mat outside the ring. Skylar jumped over the barricade and saw Naomi crawling frantically away.

"And Naomi trying to get away from a angry Skylar." Cole said as the tall woman picked Naomi up and threw her into the ring before following her. Skylar, not allowing Naomi to even beg, picked the trash talker up only to unleash a flurry of kicks and punches to the midsection and legs to Naomi.

When Naomi reached the turnbuckles Skylar hooked one of Naomi's arms before biel throwing her across the ring. Skylar stayed in the corner staring at Naomi holding her back and trying to get up using the ropes. Naomi turned around only to meet a running bicycle knee strike to the head. The resounding slap like sound made the crowd 'oooh' and some cringed.

"Oh what a knee!" Cole shouted in surprise, Skylar stood over the groaning Naomi before grabbing her head in anger and started to pace angrily. She started to growl loudly, glaring at Naomi's body before picking her up and putting her head between her legs. Skylar looked at the crowd but had to push Naomi away when she spotted Tamina and Sasha running down the ramp.

Sasha entered the ring first but was met with punches from Skylar, forcing her back before rushing to Tamina and doing the same. Tamina was trying to block the hits but was mostly unsuccessful, Skylar kept hammering away at Tamina but forgot about Sasha and paid for it with a backstabber.

"Sasha with a backstabber! And now the Bank Statement!" Cole shouted as Sasha did get Skylar into the Bank Statement. Skylar didn't scream or moan in pain, she's felt worse pain than this, and tried to push herself out of it but was stopped by Tamina grabbing her leg and synching in a single leg boston crab, lightning quick.

Like before, Skylar didn't moan or cry out in pain, Skylar tried to grab Tamina or Sasha with her free arm, but the arm was grabbed between Naomi's legs before Naomi locked her arms around Sasha's hands for a crossface.

"Sasha, Tamina and Naomi, a three-way submission on Skylar!" Cole said.

Team B.A.D let go to see the unmoving body of Skylar and smiled smugly, the three started to trash talked despite Skylar unable to hear them. The crowd booing the three daivs but they were unaffected by crowd but just taunted in the ring.

"Team B.A.D standing victories over their adversary, and they are happy." Cole said.

"Why shouldn't they Michael? They've just knocked the self-proclaimed 'She-Monster'." JBL said, respecting the three for taking out someone as powerful as Skylar.

As the titantron was showing what was happening later in the night, Team B.A.D walked out of the ring and backed up the ramp, still taunting the crowd. The walked towards the back as Skylar was seen moving but suddenly held her left hip and left thigh. She rolled over to the apron before standing on the mat outside with help from the ropes.

When she let go, she fell to the ground to lean on the steel steps holding her left hip with a massive groan. She didn't move for a long time making the crowd concerned, a ref ran up to her.

"You alright?" Skylar shook her head and said something to the ref making him nod before throwing the dreaded 'X' symbol towards the back. Several medical personnel ran down the ramp towards Skylar and the ref.

The first ref told the medics what Skylar told him before they nodded and two of them grabbed Skylar's arms. They helped Skylar to her feet but even the crowd see that she was putting all of her weight on the right leg.

The medics put Skylar's arms around their shoulders and helped her to the back with the crowd not knowing how to react.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter seven, was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between?**

 **What happened with Skylar, was she injured for real or was it a work? Find out, next time!**


	8. Injured

**Greenwich, Connecticut, Madison's home:**

Madison was sitting on a sofa watching TV with a bag of ice next to her, she looked down to her left leg which was elevated on a nearby footrest with notable bandages around her upper left thigh. She moaned in pain before grabbing the ice bag, slipping the bandage further down her leg and laying the ice bag carefully on her upper thigh.

She heard someone knock on her door before groaning in annoyance before grabbing her crutches and hopped **(1)** towards the door. She opened it to see her Hunter and Stephanie with three kids behind them.

"Oh, hey Uncle, Stephanie nice to see you. And who are these three then?" Madison asked with a kind smile on her face. Madison let them in before closing the door and hopped to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" Madison asked.

"It's fine Madison, you don't have to get us anything. We can get them." Hunter said trying to make sure Madison doesn't overexert herself. Madison sighed playfully before hopping back towards the sofa to see the three kids had changed the channel.

"I was watching that." Madison deadpanned at the three kids. Stephanie giggled before introducing the kids.

"Madison meet my and Paul's children. Aurora." Stephanie pointed to the oldest, then to the second oldest. "Murphy." Then to the youngest. "And Vaughn." The kids weren't paying attention to what their mother was saying and kept their eyes of the screen.

"Kids?" The didn't answer making Madison hold in a giggle. "Aurora? Murphy? Vaughn?" They still didn't answer making Stephanie sigh before looking to Madison with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about them, they manners need work." Madison waved her off before sitting down on the sofa, making sure that her leg was elevated on the footrest before putting the ice bag on her thigh.

Stephanie turned to her and asked. "So how's your leg?" Madison shrugged.

"It's fine, just need to keep putting ice and resting until it feels better. I should hopefully be back before Summerslam." Madison then looked at her thigh before thinking back to when she was diagnosed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, day after RAW:**_

 _Madison was lying down on a hospital bed with her left leg elevated, when a doctor walked in with the MRI result._

" _Hello, Miss Levesque I've got your results here." The doctor put the scan on the screen to show her upper thigh._

" _From what we can see it looks like you have a grade 2 strain in your rectus femoris muscle right here." The doctor pointed to the muscle, making Madison annoyed about that she might miss Summerslam._

" _When will I be able to get back in the ring?" Madison asked hoping. The doctor looked his chart for a minute before saying._

" _I don't know, it's different for everyone it could be from between ten days to about six weeks for total healing time. No matter you will have to use the RICE treatment. Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation." Madison nodded knowing what those were. She thanked her doctor and was given painkillers with a pair of crutches._

* * *

 _ **Flashback over:**_

Madison was pulled from her daydream when she heard Stephanie ask her a question, she smiled at Stephanie apologetically before asking Stephanie to repeat the question.

Steph smiled at Madison before asking. "Do you have a special someone?" Madison blushed slightly, making Stephanie smile teasingly.

"Ohh, so there is?" Madison blushed heavily before looking away.

"N-No there isn't." Stephanie smirked before she heard Paul walking into the living room.

"Leave the poor girl alone Steph. She doesn't need you playing matchmaker while she's injured." Hunter said to his wife. It was late when they had to leave Madison's house but Madison had fun talking to Hunter and Stephanie, and eventually getting their kids away from the tv. Madison had fun with her cousins despite Aurora was already building a mean streak.

" _She must get it from Uncle Paul."_

She looked at the time to see it was about ten pm, she shrugged at just started to watch 'The Very Best of WCW Nitro' then go to bed. To be honest she liked watching WCW than WWE, then called the WWF, though she would never say it to Hunter's face. She started to watch the WWF about 2000/2001, by the time the Attitude Era was coming to an end.

After she was finished watching that, she started to think about her finisher the Koji Clutch. She hardly ever uses it in her matches even in her independent days. She liked her powerbomb but it's kind of getting stale.

"But what do I change it to?" Madison asked herself, she racked her brain before looking at her wrestling dvd collection. She made a nice of annoyance before staring down at the case of 'Best of WCW Nitro' dvd and had an idea. She smiled before going to bed.

* * *

 **Monday, Home:**

Madison was sitting down with a hot chocolate watching RAW when she heard The Bella's theme song play, when they entered the ring Team B.A.D's music played.

"Their opponents, Naomi, Tamina and the NXT women's champion Sasha Banks, Team B.A.D!" Lillian announced as the three walked down to the ring.

"They are known as beautiful and dangerous, Team B.A.D, and a little bit earlier today our cameras caught up with them and they had plenty to say." Cole said as a second camera was shown of the three talking to a camera.

Team B.A.D talked how the Bella's were not strong enough to beat them, comparing them to the Kardashians, making Madison scoff and feel sorry for Mercedes for saying the schoolgirl insult.

"Even Skylar, the ' _She-Monster'_ thought she was bad enough to to take us, and look what happened to her. A fractured ego and a torn leg muscle. This is what happens when you face Team B.A.D." Naomi said to the microphone, proud of what she did, Madison did admit that little part was good.

She watched the match between Team Bella and Team B.A.D, it was just a regular, boring match with a slightly botched schoolboy pin. All three teams all brawled with Team PCB standing tall in the ring while the other teams walked back up the ramp.

Madison thought it was alright segment, could be better but she shrugged. Should be obvious at this point that WWE was bias on compared with the men and women. She was about to turn the TV off when her phone rang, she looked at it to see her uncle was calling so she answered it.

"Hey Uncle Paul, how are you?"

"Hi She-Hulk, I'm fine. You?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine leg's feeling a bit better. Was this a social call or something?" Madison heard Hunter paused for a minute before sighing.

"You're not going to be at Summerslam."

"What?! Ow! Owowowowow!" Madison moved leg abruptly chasing her pain.

"You alright!?" Hunter asked worried.

"Yeah fine, just moved my leg badly. Why am I missing Summerslam?" Madison asked sadly, to her not going to wrestle on one of the big four PPV's is horrible.

"It's because creative wants to focus on the whole Team Bella vs Team B.A.D vs Team PCB angle." Hunter said but Madison thought he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Madison accused Hunter.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, I know that you wanted to go a Summerslam but with your injury cutting it close and with creative going for this angle. You not going to be able to wrestle at Summerslam." Hunter told Madison who sighed.

"...Okay fine. Is there anything after that for me or is it more disappointment?"

"No there isn't anything just need to tell you that. I'm sorry Madi." Madison just turned her phone off and went to bed annoyed.

* * *

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! So sorry about the small hiatus, if just over a month could be considered a hiatus. So Madison is missing Summerslam which has ntociably pissed her off, but when she returns what is her new finisher.**

 **Oh yeah, if you guys and gals notice and mistakes on my work please do so.**


	9. Return and Getting Revenge Again

**3 Weeks Later**

 **RAW, backstage offscreen:**

It was the last day of August and Madison had gotten the okay to wrestle last week. After getting told that she was going to attack Sasha and Team B.A.D after Sasha's match with Paige.

She walked out of the women's locker room and walked around trying to find the catering area when she spotted a familiar man. She smiled and ran down the hallway.

"Stinger!" Said man turned around only to catch Madison in a hug. During her time in TNA, Steve acted like a grandfather figure for her, giving her advice. The two separated with Madison having a smile on her face.

"When did you get here?" Madison asked. Steve smiled.

"Just now, didn't you watch last week?" Steve questioned Madison who just looked sad and explained that she hasn't watched for weeks because of the injury. Steve understood and decided to talk about something else.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

Madison smiled, silently thanking Steve for changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm going into a program with Team B.A.D for, I think for the next three PPV's or something." The two talked when Steve was called away. The two said goodbye and she walked back into the locker room and saw Victoria getting dressed into her wrestling gear. She was currently wearing just her bra and underwear, the sight made Madison blush. Victoria turned around at the noise to see a blushing Madison staring at her.

She smirked and posed for Madison who now looked like a grapefruit.

"Do you like what you see?" Victoria's voice was seductive and slowly advanced on Madison, swaying her hips. Madison nodded silently before walking towards a duffel bag looking down at the floor. She opened the bag up to see her new gear she got a couple of days ago. It was basically the same except she had gotten black baggy jeans instead of the wrestling tights. Only to feel Victoria hug her from behind, making her tense.

"Is looking all you want to do?" Victoria asked in a alluring voice, Victoria's hands started to wonder upwards slowly, making Madison breathe heavily.

As Victoria's hands neared her breasts the door of the locker room opened and Victoria's hands disappeared as she walked to the other side of the locker room towards her gear. Madison was shocked by the lack of warmth and turned to see both Bella's walk in with their bags.

Nikki looked at the blushing Madison before asking.

"Is everything alright Madi?"

"Y-Yeah everything's fine why wouldn't be?" Madison asked nervously, Nikki didn't believe her but dropped it.

Madison calmed down her heart beat before grabbing her bag and going in the changing rooms to, well….change.

* * *

 **RAW, onscreen:**

It was in the second half of the show when Paige was facing Sasha in a Beat the Clock challenge to qualify for a match against Nikki Bella at Night of Champions.

It was the last thirty seconds and Paige and just hit Sasha with the Ram-Paige, when the the Boss was pulled out of the ring by her Team B.A.D comrades. A figure in a familiar white leather jacket and black hoodie, run down the stairs with black baggy jeans. The crowd started to cheer when Skylar jumped the barricade and attacked Tamina and Naomi.

"It's Skylar! Skylar's here!" Jerry Lawler shouted. Skylar was attacking the two and as she doing that Paige quickly grabbed Sasha and threw her into the ring to try and get the Number #1 Contendership. However she was too slow and the timer reached zero, she was devastated but her attention was drawn when Skylar threw Naomi into the steel steps.

"We haven't seen Skylar in almost a month thanks to Team B.A.D." Cole informed.

Skylar looked into the ring and entered it before quickly grabbing Sasha by the hair and threw her over the top rope near her Team B.A.D comrades. She turned to Paige who on her knees still, seeing their moment of escape, Team B.A.D jumped over the barricade. Skylar looked in time to them jump the barricade and she quickly followed.

When the four reached backstage Team Bella walked out with Nikki holding up her title, above her on the titantron a counter which displayed that Nikki was fourteen days away from becoming the longest reigning Diva's Champion. The commentators were saying this as the camera showed both PCB and Team Bella were staring off, but they focused on Charlotte and Nikki.

* * *

 **RAW, offscreen** :

Madison was in a the hotel bar with Steve, she was wearing a hoodie with jeans and she couldn't keep a smile on her face at meeting her grandfather figure again after he left TNA in 2014, she missed him.

"So how's life at home, you got married didn't you this year?" Madison asked making Steve smile.

"Yeah her name is Sabine, you would like her, I'm a step-father as well, her girl Jessica. You would like her too, actually you should meet them." Steve offered but Madison declined.

"No, it's fine."

"Oh come, you would have fun." Steve tried to goad Madison but she was stubborn, even in her rookie years in TNA.

Madison was about to say something when she felt something pull on her hoodie. She looked down to see a small girl with nervous look on her face.

"Excuse me, are you Skylar Kali?" The girl asked with a hopeful look on her face. Madison had a hard time not shouting cute outloud but did decide to smile.

"Yes I am, and what is a little girl like you coming over here to ask me that?" Madison held a smirk but was surprised when the girl stomped her feet.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm not Tamina!" She whined making Madison laugh a little.

"Jennifer!" The girl's mother called to her and walked over. She looked apologetic at the two.

"I'm sorry about that." Madison and Steve just shook their heads, saying it was fine.

"But mommy, that's Skylar and Sting from WWE!" The girl shouted making some people look over. A couple noticed the two and started to take pictures, Madison sighed and said goodbye to Steve before walking back to her hotel room. She didn't want any attention and if those pictures were online, people will start with stupid rumors and it will just grow out of control.

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, offscreen:**

Madison walked backstage trying to find the catering when she spotted two familiar faces. She walked to them and called them out.

"Mark! Devon!" She smiled at them who looked at the women and smiled back.

"Madi, how's it been?" Mark asked her when she hugged them both.

"Yeah, it's been great, what about you guys?" Madison asked back, Devon answered her.

"We're doing fine, what about you I heard you got injured?"

Madison smiled at his concern. "Nah I feel fine, I strained my thigh muscle but it's good now." Madison told the two. They talked in catering but the show started, so Mark and Devon were called for opening the show.

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, onscreen:**

It was Charlotte vs Tamina and like other Divas match, it was short and the crowd were mostly quiet but quickly cheered when the lights went out. When they came back on Skylar, now just wearing a black unzipped hoodie, jumped Sasha and Naomi. Attacking them with punches and kicks, knocking them down to the floor. In the ring Tamina noticed and went to the ropes to help her friends but was speared by Charlotte and the crowd cheered the spear.

"A spear by Charlotte, with an inadvertent distraction from Skylar, attacking Tamina's teammates." Rich Brennan said, Charlotte then picked up the win with the Natural Selection.

The crowd was cheering Charlotte's victory and Skylar, who continued to attack Sasha and Naomi outside the ring.

"Charlotte's won but the action hasn't stopped outside the ring." Lawler reminded his fellow commentators as Skylar threw Naomi down to the floor and grabbed Tamina by the leg and pulled her out of the ring. Skylar then threw Tamina's head onto the announce table before irish whipping her into the steel steps. As Skylar advanced on Tamina she was jumped by Sasha and Naomi.

They hit punches and clubbing forearms on Skylar, the two of them grabbed one of Skylar's arms and tried to irish whip her. However they underestimated Skylar's strength, the taller woman stopped the irish whip and pulled them into a double clothesline.

She looked at the crowd before looking straight at Tamina, who was leaning on the barricade holding her back. She was about to run at Tamina but her leg was grabbed by Naomi, she looked down which was her mistake as Tamina superkicked Skylar straight in the jaw.

The smack sound made the cry out in shock of the impact.

"Tamina with a superkick, right into a face but it's effecting Skylar!" Rich shouted at the end.

Skylar stumbled backwards a tiny but before shaking her head roughly and did a primal scream before running at Tamina to spear her to the floor.

"Skylar countered with a massive spear." Rich said as Skylar jumped up and screamed at the crowd, and the crowd was cheering.

Behind her Sasha was climbing onto the apron and got ready to jump on Skylar. The taller woman stopped and turned around to see Sasha running and jumping off the apron onto her. Like before however Sasha underestimated Skylar as the taller woman easily grabbed Sasha into her arms. The crowd cheered the feat of strength and cried out in surprise when Skylar threw Sasha upwards but when she came back down, the Boss had her face introduced to the announce table. The crowd 'oohed!' the impact and Sasha fell back, holding her face.

Another 'smack!' was heard as a steel chair driven across the back of Skylar by Naomi. Skylar fell to a knee holding her back while groaning.

"And now Naomi, with a chair!" Shouted Rich Brennan. During the whole attack Jimmy Uso was quiet, just content to see his wife beat down the woman who embarrassed them last month.

Skylar was able to push Naomi away but the former Funkadactyl was able to quickly get to her feet and went for a overhead strike. However Skylar, in a kick burst of strength, speared Naomi making the chair fly out of her hand.

The crowd cheered Skylar again when the tall woman jumped to her feet and stared at the audience. The camera showed all members of Team B.A.D on the floor in pain.

Skylar yelled for a microphone and it was given to her within hesitation, she walked towards the downed Tamina. She walked up to her and crouched, she started down at Tamina before speaking.

"Did you think that I would just go away? Did! You! Think! I would go away!?" Skylar shouted into the mic.

"You think it's over, then you are just living in a fantasy land. With fairies and elves, you need to wake up cause this world has monsters, you three just pissed one off!" The crowd cried out in surprise at a ' _Diva_ ' cursing on TV.

"Do you remember the tale of the jackals, I told you about. Well, I'm going to destroy your pack, however I'm not going to start now." The crowd booed at that.

"You'll never know when I'll strike, it could be in your hotel, you home, tomorrow, it could even be next week. So I suggest you watch your back." Skylar threw the microphone down and jumped over the barricade to walk through the crowd.

Team PCB were staring at the carnage brought by Skylar but their attention was occupied by Team Bella walking out and Nikki held up her title. The two teams had a staredown while B.A.D was trying to get up.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, onscreen:**

"Here us your winner, Sasha Banks!" Lilian announced as Sasha rolled up Paige after Naomi and Tamina distracted the ref.

Team B.A.D walked up the ramp backwards with smiles on their faces but if someone looked closer they would see it was slightly forced.

"The distraction by Naomi and Tamina allowed sasha Banks to pick up the victory over Paige here tonight." Cole said, when he was finished JBL when to say that Naomi was smart about the distraction, when the crowd cheered when they saw Skylar run down the ramp.

"It's Skylar! She said to Tamina and Team B.A.D that she would strike at then whenever they least expect it." Cole reminded everyone. Skylar gave Sasha a forearm to the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. Skylar followed with elbows to the faces of both Sasha and Tamina, the two stumbled away.

Skylar grabbed Naomi by the hair and practically threw her into a ring post, the impact made the audience cringe. Sasha and Tamina then attack Skylar, with Sasha jumping on Skylar's back for a rear choke hold. Tamina was throwing kicks and punches into Skylar's face and body.

Team PCB was standing in the ring, not sure what to do. Skylar gadn't done anything against then, like attacking them, however she hasn't done anything to gain their support on her side. So they just watched.

Skylar was down to her knees on the mat when Sasha let go, and started to attack Skylar with stomps while Tamina checked on Naomi. Naomi got to her feet and checked her nose to see it wasn't broken.

' _Good, I'll teach that bitch a lesson.'_ Naomi thought to herself as she went to attack Skylar as well with stomps, same with Tamina.

"The numbers game right here, you know I'm questioning the intelligence of Skylar. Why would she come out here, when it's obvious she'll get outnumbered?" JBL said which Cole did admit JBL had a point.

Team B.A.D threw Skylar into the ring, and seeing they were going to be in the way, Team PCB left the ring and back up the ramp, Paige's defeat pretty much forgotten about.

Skylar rolled to the other side of the ring, near the announce tables as Team B.A.D entered the ring. The three stopped side by side, pointing and laughing at Skylar on the ground.

They couldn't see Skylar suddenly smirk and the She-Monster speared Naomi full force.

"A spear! A spear from Skylar, driving Naomi into the mat!" Coke shouted as the crowd popped for it while Sasha and Tamina quickly tried to get Skylar on the defensive.

They forced Skylar on her back and again stomped on her. Naomi was holding her mid-section in pain, she moaned in pain and crawled to the bottom turnbuckles.

As Naomi was doing this, Skylar was pushed out of the ring. Sasha and Tamina walked to Naomi to check on her, while unknown to them, Skylar looked under the ring for something.

Sasha walked over to where they threw Skylar out of the ring but Tamina stayed with Naomi. Sasha saw Skylar standing up and pulled at the taller woman's hair between the top and middle rope. Skylar again smirked suddenly and turned around lightning fast to smack kendo stick, which she got from under the ring, across Sasha's shoulder.

The use of a kendo stick shocked fans at home and in the audience. Like Skylar last week, they've never seen a women use weapons before.

"Skylar with a kendo stick to Sasha's arm!" Cole said. Sasha walked back to the centre of the ring holding her shoulder, but then went to her knees when Kali entered the ring and struck Sasha's back. Tamina then ran at Kali only to have a kendo stick to the mid-section for her troubles.

Like Sasha, Tamina was driven to her knees by a kendo stick strike across her back. Skylar glanced at Naomi and could see she was out of commission from the spear. She turned around and struck Sasha with the kendo stick again, making the small women drop onto to the mat. Skylar turned and did the same with Tamina but dropped the stick and picked her up, only to grab her into a front facelock position.

She then grabbed Tamina's limp arm and pulled it over her head. She looked at the crowd before lifting Tamina into a vertical suplex but kept Tamina in the air. Kali held Tamina up in the air for a couple of seconds, before moving the arm under Tamina's chin to hold onto Tamina's shoulder across the chest for a Shouten.

"Oh!" Lawler cringed. Skylar stood up and glared down at Tamina, who was unconscious before turning around to Sasha, who was now on one knee. She picked Sasha up in a suplex position before letting Sasha drop and turn the small women mid-air for a powerslam. The older members of the crowd popped as they recognised it as the Jackhammer.

"Skylar's taking out Team B.A.D!" Cole shouted while the crowd was cheering Skylar on, they were happy about Team B.A.D getting destroyed.

Skylar jumped up again and turned her attention to Naomi, the former Funkadactyl was scared but was even more so when Skylar picked up a kendo stick.

"And now with no backup, Naomi is on her own." Cole commentated.

Skylar advanced on Naomi and the leader of Team B.A.D was practically trying to become the turnbuckle. Kali reached Naomi before putting the kendo stick across the ropes, blocking Naomi any chance of escape. Kali's head moved forward to connect with Naomi's forehead and started to say something to her. One of the camera's moved closer so the audience watching at home could hear.

"Did you think I was just going to forget? You've unleashed a monster Naomi, and I'm going to destroy your pack. One. By. One." Skylar said to Naomi with a smirk that promised pain.

Skylar moved away before exiting the ring, and walk back up the ramp still holding her kendo stick and the crowd cheering.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

Naomi looked full of fear as she crawled to her teammates.

"Skylar leaving destruction in her wake, who or what can stop Skylar Kali?" Cole rhetorically asked.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, offscreen:**

Madison was in catering with Steve, Mark and Devon, talking about the days in TNA.

"Why did you leave TNA? You weren't specific about it." Mark asked Madison who sighed.

"Uhh, it was mostly down to money, they weren't paying what I thought I was owed, so I left." Madison answered. "I think it was also the reason Allen left as well." Madison was talking about AJ Styles, like Steve he was helpful in her advancement in wrestling. Helping her with moves she found hard to do, and helped with her promos. To Madison he was like an older brother, that took care of their younger sister (which she was).

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot in TNA, I think they might go down the drain soon." Devon said, but all three men had a smile on their faces. "By the way, what was with the Jackhammer earlier?"

Madison blushed slightly. "You noticed that huh?" Steve snorted slightly.

"She-Hulk, I've faced Goldberg before. Besides I don't think anyone has used it since he left, except for the time Ryback did them with the whole comparison thing." Steve then took a teasing smile. "Was it a wink to your crush Madi?"

Said woman blushed heavily, yes Madison Skylar Levesque had a crush on Bill Goldberg when she was younger. She had gotten out of the teenage crush but Steve would tease her about it.

 **You can look but you can't touch!**

Everyone glanced at the TV screen to see Nikki, Brie and Alicia (Victoria) walk down the ramp and enter the ring.

Mark looked how Madison was staring intently at the screen and grew a smirk.

Does Madam Hulk have a crush?" Mark asked, making Madison blush heavily, which in turn made Devin, Mark and Steve outloud.

Madison growing up hadn't been in a relationship before, mostly because the guys didn't like a woman who could overpower them, she actually found herself sexualy attracted to both genders. Looking back at the screen, it was obvious to anyone she was attracted to Victoria. When her mind went into the gutter about _why_ she was attracted to Vic, she shook her head.

She glared at the laughing men before walking off embarrassed, she knew they weren't taking bullying her. They just didn't know when to stop teasing her. She arrived at the woman's locker room door only to hear someone call her name. She turned to see a backstage worker run up to her.

"Sorry to disturb you , but wanted me to tell you your match with Trinity (Naomi) will be set at Night of Champions but unsure what placement it is on the card. Madison nodded and thanked the worker before entering the locker room before squealing in happiness on not missing another PPV.

* * *

 **So this chapter actually took me a long time to write down so appreciate damn it. It's because of WWE 2K17 and the recent edition of Goldberg to the WWE.**

 **Oh yeah, the whole Jackhammer being used by Skylar/Madison, and her having a crush on Goldberg. That was just something I put in as a small look into the past on my character. The Jackhammer move is more of a tribute to her one-time crush and idol, doesn't mean she'll stop using it ;). And if someone's going to be a fangirl/fanboy about how Madison shouldn't use it because it's Goldberg's move or something. First, my fanfiction I can write what the hell I want. Second, if everyone got mad at someone using their move/moves, we would have boring matches. I'm pretty sure Hulk Hogan doesn't get mad when someone is using a leg drop, and I'm sure Shawn Michaels isn't going insane backstage to stop people using the Superkick. So I'm pretty sure Goldberg wouldn't mind someone using his move, besides why would you care, this isn't real life. It's made up, it is called** _ **Fanfiction**_ **.**


	10. Challenge for Night of Champions

**Attire update: White crop top with a black skull on it, black tape around her hands, a black elbow pad on her right arm, black baggy trousers, black boots. (Always wearing except specified).**

 **Entrance attire update: Same as above except she has a black leather jacket. (Always wearing except specified).**

 **Signature update: Powerbomb on the apron, Biel throw from the turnbuckles, Combo with punches, kicks and chops, Roundhouse Kick, Spinning Heel Kick, Chokeslam, Spear**

 **Finisher update: Standing Snap Powerbomb/Release Powerbomb/Thunderfire Powerbomb/Multiple Powerbombs, Vertical Suplex Powerslam (Jackhammer), Vertical Suplex Side Slam (Shouten). She will no longer use the Koji Clutch.**

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, offscreen:**

Madison was walking down a hallway trying to follow the directions she was given, when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Victoria pulling her bags with a smile, she wore plain skinny jeans and a white crop top with high heels. Madison smiled back at her, still remembering when Victoria felt her up last week.

"Hey Vic, how was the journey?" Madison asked, Victoria smiled.

"It was fine, exhausting but fine...can I talk to you for a minute?" Victoria asked Madison hesitantly, Madison was confused but agreed. Victoria led her to an empty locker room which confused Madison even more but a slight feeling of anticipation filled her.

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW, onscreen:**

"Here is your winner by submission, Sasha Banks!" Lilian announced as said woman got her hand raised.

"Paige rallied and then as went for a big move off the apron, Tamina yanking Sasha out of the way, paying dividends allowing Sasha to pick up the victory here tonight." Cole summed up as Tamina and Naomi attacked Paige and Becky, the three then threw Becky and Paige out of the ring in front of the ramp.

Sasha pulled threw their arms into the air, seemingly proud of their victory but it was short lived as a familiar theme song came through the sound systems.

 _Life of Sin by Nick Nolan_

The crowd popped when they heard the theme of Skylar and cheered even louder when they saw her walk out of the curtain in her entrance attire. She had a microphone in her hand and stood on the stage, looking down at the ring.

Her theme stopped and she was about to speak when she heard the crowd chanting her name.

 _Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

The chants died down and she finally spoke to Team B.A.D, who were standing in the ring trash talking to her. Kali breathed into the mic for a small moment before smiling.

"For the past three weeks I have asked a question to your three. 'Did you think I was going to go away?' and for those three weeks I have attacked you, and beaten you into bloody pulps in the middle of that ring. I did this with a smile on my face because I knew that you were and are pathetic little children. You stalk around here, thinking that you own this place...thinking that you own me. Hehehe. Well let me give you a reality check little children, you do not own this place and you certainly don't own me." Skylar said calmly, and the crowd cheered slightly.

"When I told you about the lion and the pack of jackals, it was symbolism...symbolism of what's going to happen to you three children when I'm through with you. And it starts at Night of Champions when I face one of you on sunday. I will then destroy the next person until I reach the third and final person, but to me personally. I hope that the last person is you Tamina…'cause when I finally beat you down and you have tears in your eyes with words crawling out of your mouth to please spare you. I can look you in the eyes and with happiness with my very own soul! I will finally destroy the pack of Team B.A.D." Skylar finished as the crowd cheered for the tall woman. Naomi annoyed with her called for a microphone.

"Enough! You think you can destroy this group, well you're on missy. I will face you at Night of Champions and out you in your place, at the bottom of the food chain. While Team B.A.D stand above you at the top." Naomi said, the crowd cheered when she volunteered but booed at the end.

Skylar just smirked and launched a primal scream from her throat at Team B.A.D, Skylar's theme came on as she and Team B.A.D glared at each other.

"Well there you have it folks. Naomi of Team B.A.D vs The She-Monster, Skylar Kali at Night of Champions, but do not go anywhere as we still have tonight Sting vs The Big Show." Cole said as the show went to commercial.

* * *

 **Later, onscreen:**

The show came on from commercial at the announce tables and Cole spoke to the audience watching on tv.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome back to Monday Night RAW, the longest episodic television show in history, and guys we've just got confirmation during the commercial break. That at Night of Champions, Skylar Kali will face Naomi in a one on one match." Cole finished as it showed on the screen.

"And we have Renee Young on standby." Cole said. The screen transition to a smiling Renee Young.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my guest here tonight, Skylar Kali." The screen panned to show Skylar walk into frame as Renee asked a question.

"Skylar, now that you know that you will face Naomi at Night of Champions, is there a game plan?" Skylar laughed before saying and staring at Renee.

"You think I need a 'game plan' to deal with a little girl. I only need to do three thing at Night of Champions." Skylar said as she held up three fingers.

"Enter the ring." She dropped a finger.

"Destroy Naomi till she's nothing but a broken pile of bones and flesh." She dropped another finger.

"Then leave." She dropped the last finger, she was about to start speaking again she heard someone walk up. Skylar looked up to see someone she hadn't seen in years, the camera moved over to show Sting in his facepaint. The crowd was cheering for the arrival of Sting. The two looked at each other before Sting put his hand out to shake.

"It's been a long time Skylar." Sting said making some people in the crowd confused. When did they meet?

Skylar stared at the hand before back up at Sting. A tense moment built up but it quickly died down when Skylar shook Sting's hand, the crowd cheered but cheered even louder when the two hugged. They separated and when Skylar talked.

"Yes it has Stinger, how have you been?" Skylar asked. Sting just shrugged.

"Been doing fine, just waiting for Night of Champions so I can finally become WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Sting answered and the crowd popped at the thought of being champion. "How are you doing, I see you're still causing destruction wherever you go." Sting said which again made the crowd pop slightly.

"You bet I am, good luck at Night of Champions, Stinger." Skylar said and walked off leaving a face shot of Sting looking at Skylar's retreating form.

* * *

 **RAW, offscreen:**

Madison was in a locker room with Hunter and Stephanie having lunch.

"So what was it like in TNA?" Stephanie asked making Madison a bit shocked that a _McMahon_ would ask how a different wrestling company was doing. Seeing the look on Madison's face, Stephanie just smiled.

"What? You think I don't want to know how a rival business is doing? Actually it's TNA, so I don't think they even count as rivals." Stephanie said making Madison frown a bit.

"You shouldn't really put down them so much, they have incredibly talent it's just the writing team isn't the best." Madison then saw Hunter's face and cut off his thoughts.

"And don't try to bring them over Uncle, the writing team here isn't that much better with Vince undermining everything they do. Besides I had properly the best times of my life in TNA, their women's division is a lit better then ours by a mile. Took me, Gail Kim and Kia Stevens aka Awesome Kong several years to build the division. This 'Divas Revolution' is horrible, first you still call these women an ugly word, second they fight for a belt that looks like a drunken teenagers first tattoo and thirdly, not one of the women you brought up is getting pushed because you're trying to oua everyone, fourthly you allow girls like Eva Marie to come in, who are so bad and just hard to watch giving the term a toilet break match a whole new meaning. If this doesn't change I might as well have said my time was wasted coming here." Madison finished and Stephanie was looking shocked by his. Hunter however smiled, like Madison knew the reason why most of the women in this division were just models. Mostly because of Vince and Kevin Dunn having the stupid idea of creating the Divas Search, and giving them scripts to make them look like schoolgirl bullies. Sure there were some bright spots but they were few and far between.

"You should come down to NXT, you would like it there." Hunter recommended.

Madison thought about before nodding slightly.

"I might go down to Florida for a math or an appearance but I'm going to stay in the main roster. It's where I debuted, so I'll stay." Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, she did think that the women's division needed to be rebuilt and she thought the Diva's Revolution was that rebuilding. However from the critics it was getting and Madison's thoughts did make Stephanie think the women needed more fresh faces in the division.

"So why did you request that segment with Sting?" Stephanie asked changing the conversation, Madison just shrugged and smiled.

"Mostly for fun besides did you see how much twitter blew up?" Stephanie and Hunter laughed a little and the three continued to talk till they needed to leave for the hotel.

* * *

 **Hotel, offscreen:**

Madison was sitting at a table drinking water when she saw Victoria dancing on the dance floor, she smiled at the woman. When Victoria noticed Madison smiling at her, she smirked seductively and walked, equally seductive, towards Madison. She reached Madison and practically straddled her to lean into her ear.

"What say you and I, go to the room to have some _fun_?" Victoria suggestive tone was killed with her slurring her words. Madison just smiled and turned to Victoria before leaning in, so her lips were next to Victoria's ear.

"Sorry Victoria, but you're too drunk to have some real _fun_." Madison told Victoria in her own suggestive voice making Victoria shiver. Madison leaned out and smiled at the shiver Victoria made.

"Maybe when you're not drunk, we can have some fun." Madison said and Victoria quickly nodded, Madison looked at the time and decided that she'll go to bed. Madison then looked at Victoria to see she was on her last legs.

"Vic, I think you should turn in for the night. You're going to collapse." Madison advised but Victoria scoffed.

"I'm fine Madiso-whoa!" Victoria conveniently tripped onto Madison who was pushed into the seat with Victoria on top of her. Madison felt Victoria's chest push against hers making her blush, she smirked teasingly at Victoria.

"I didn't know that you wanted fun so badly." Madison said to Victoria, who laughed drunkenly. Madison shook her head before helping Victoria up, and helped her to their hotel room. As they were in the elevator, Madison was thinking about what Victoria wanted to talk about earlier today.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Victoria entered the locker room with Madison not far behind her, Victoria then threw her bag on the bench_ _before turning around to face Madison._

" _I know that I've been a little...forward lately." Madison scoffed in her head at the 'little' part._

" _If I'm making you awkward or uncomfortable, please say?" Victoria told Madison who was shocked._

' _Did Victoria think she was making me uncomfortable?' Madison thought to herself._

 _Madison walked to the bench and sat down next to Victoria before sighing._

" _You not making me nervous Vic, it's just...I liked someone before in high school, like how I like you right now." Victoria looked shocked but allowed Madison to continue._

" _To me she was beautiful, flowing locks and a body to die for. We were friends, I always stayed by her side when she cried or had a tough time. However I found out how much she was a good 'friend'." Madison saying 'friend' with disgust._

" _When I confessed my feelings to her, and do you know what she did? She just laughed in my face then went ahead and told the entire school. My high school wasn't really the same after that. I was bullied physically and verbally just because I liked girls as well as boys. Let's just say I'm a bit hesitant to confess my feelings Victoria." Madison finished with tears appearing in her eyes but never falling._

 _Victoria stared at Madison in shock, she didn't know that this woman was bullied at school._

' _But then again, she is secretive of her past. Not that I blame her.'_

 _Victoria then smiled and knew what she had to do, to show Madison that her feelings were genuine. She stood up and walked in front of Madison, who looked up at Victoria confused. Victoria just smiled and took off her top, showing Madison her bare breasts. Madison stared at Victoria's breasts with a massive blush while Victoria was thanking herself for not wearing a bra today. Vic then unbuttoned her jeans, letting them pool at her feet showing Madison, that Victoria was wearing a black lace thong._

 _Madison was then shocked when Victoria straddled her, Madison looked up to see the smaller woman smile at her. Victoria then put her hands around Madison's neck. Victoria slowly leaned in while whispering._

" _I'm sorry that your high school was full of pain, let me help you forget it." Victoria then latched onto Madison's lips with her own. Madison froze but relaxed after a while and joined in, Madison was inexperienced in kissing but Victoria didn't care._

 _The two separated, with saliva connecting their lips and smiles on their faces. To Madison, kissing Vic sent pleasurably shivers down her spine. To Victoria, Madison's lips were soft and irresistible. She wanted to taste them more._

" _Does this mean…?" Victoria held the question in the air, Madison nodded._

" _Will you go out with me Victoria?" Madison boldly asked. Victoria's answer? She kissed Madison hungrily._

 _Flashback over_

* * *

 **DING!**

Madison was brought out of the flashback by the elevator signalling that they had reached their floor. The doors opened, seeing Victoria barely holding herself up Madison decided to help her by putting Victoria's arm around her shoulder.

When they reached the hotel room door, Madison unlocked it with a struggle. Trying to open a door while keeping a drunk woman from falling down is hard apparently.

The two walked, well one of them did while the other waddled, into the room and Madison laud Victoria down onto the bed making Victoria giggle.

"Ohhh, drunk sex!" Victoria shouted happily.

"No, we are not having drunk sex. I want to have sex with you when you are sober." Madison told the drunk woman, who just giggled.

"Or you could get drunk yourself, then we can have drunk sex!" Victoria shouted.

Madison laughed at her girlfriend then took Victoria's high heels off and took her shoes off. She then grabbed Victoria and tucked her under the bed but did remember to put water bottles and aspirin on the bedside tables for the morning. She laid under the quilt next to Victoria, Madison pulled her girlfriend across the bed to lay on her chest.

She looked down to see Victoria had fallen asleep, Madison lightly stroked her girlfriend's cheek before putting her head backwards to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Night of Champions and Skylar will face Naomi in her second match in WWE ever.**

 **I do have a problem with this story, as there is hardly any women to feud with during this time (because everyone is in stables) of WWE, I can't write matches on RAW and Smackdown because Skylar is built as a monster so she would have squash matches, and that is hard to do with few women in the division till 2016. So I have made a really bold move and setting up a small Submit Your Own Character, so please give me jobbers to fight Skylar.**

 **Please fill these out.**

 **Ring Name:**

 **Hair/Height:**

 **Attire:**


	11. Night of Champions 2015

**Night of Champions, offscreen:**

Madison stormed out of Mark Carrano's office annoyed, why was she annoyed you may ask? She just got told that her match had to be under seven minutes. SEVEN MINUTES! It was a spit in the face to her and Naomi. She entered the women's locker room, slamming the door open to find the girls, who instantly looked at the door and a pissed off Madison. Trinity knew from looking at Madison's face that it was bad.

"Its our match cancelled?" Trinity asked Madison who shook her head, still annoyed.

"No it hasn't been cancelled, it's been shortened to seven fucking minutes!" Madison shouted. "And it's been moved to opening the show."

Trinity was disappointed, that her match was short but at least she was actually on a ppv, and not missing it like Mercedes and Sarona **(Tamina)** are.

Madison was not having the same thoughts as Trinity, she was pissed off. Trinity and her were one of the best workers on the roster, they should be able to go at least over ten minutes. She just got her bag and went to a separate room to change.

* * *

 **Promo Package:**

 **Tonight is a night of champions but also a night of challengers. Skylar Kali, a She-Monster that destroys anything in her path to get what she wants.**

 **(Images of Skylar destroying Team Bella at Battleground was shown)**

 **However what she wanted, was taken from her by a challenger.**

 **(It showed Tamina interfering with the match causing a disqualification)**

 **And the challenger had unleashed a monster on her and her pack.**

 **(It now showed Skylar attacking Team B.A.D on numerous occasions)**

 **This monster was now mad and she wanted revenge from her attackers, Team B.A.D got the challenge of a lifetime.**

 **(A video showed Skylar challenging a member of Team B.A.D)**

" _ **And it starts at Night of Champions when I face one of you on sunday."**_

 **And a member of the pack had stepped up.**

" _ **I will face you at Night of Champions and put you in your place, at the bottom of the food chain. While Team B.A.D stand above you at the top."**_

 **(The image of Naomi standing in the ring with a microphone in her hand was shown before it transitioned into a picture of both Naomi and Skylar facing each other.**

* * *

 **Night of Champions, onscreen:**

 **I'm Amazing!**

Naomi's song played and she walked out of the curtain to a sea of boos and jeera. Naomi didn't care and just walked down the ramp, trash talking the crowd.

"This contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Orlando, Florida. Naomi!" Lilian announced as the crowd booed even more.

"There is the leader of Team B.A.D, she looks confident tonight but will that confidence give her the victory tonight?" Cole asked his fellow commentators as Naomi entered the ring and taunted the crowd.

The other commentators never answered as Skylar's music played.

Skylar walked out of the curtain with her hood up and hands in her pockets. The crowd were cheering and like Naomi, Skylar didn't acknowledge them. She just walked down the ramp towards the ring.

"And her opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut. Skylar Kali!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered even louder.

"Skylar Kali, the She-Monster. From what we've seen over the past couple of weeks, I'm inclined to believe that nickname." Cole said as JBL and King agreed.

Skylar took off her jacket and hopped onto the apron and entered the ring. As Skylar was in between the ropes, Naomi jumped at the opportunity for a quick advantage and attacked Skylar.

"And Naomi taking advantage!" Cole said, as the ref rung the bell. Naomi was quick to drive Skylar to the ground and did several forearm strikes to the mid-section. Which kept Skylar on her hands and knees, Naomi then grabbed the top rope and stood on Skylar's back only to jump off and nail double knees to Skylar's back, making the crowd give a loud 'oohhh'.

"Double knees to the back of Skylar! and Naomi looking for a quick pin here." Cole commentated.

 **One! T-**

Skylar kicked out at one and a half while holding her back slightly. Naomi was visibly annoyed that she didn't get the victory but stayed on the offensive with more attacks to the back of Skylar.

"This is what Naomi needs to do, keep attacking and never stop." JBL said as Naomi did just that despite not hearing him.

Naomi grabbed Skylar by the hair and pulled her face up but only to slap her, the crowd again went 'oohhhh'.

"Naomi disrespecting Skylar!" Cole shouted.

Skylar was then pulled upwards and slapped again, the crowd were now booing Naomi but she didn't acknowledge them and just trash talked Skylar, which the cameras picked up.

"I thought you were a monster, Kali! I only see a massive joke!" Naomi again grabbed Skylar by her hair and pulled upwards. Skylar stopped the hair pulling by grabbing Naomi in a exploder suplex position and threw Naomi over the top rope towards the mat outside.

"And Skylar in a burst of strength throws Naomi outside the ring!" Cole said as the crowd popped.

Skylar looked at Naomi, who was quickly getting up, and ran towards the opposite rope to rebound off of them. She ran to the ropes to suicide dive onto Naomi, the crowd were again cheering.

Skylar quickly stood up while hanging on to Naomi, Skylar picked up Naomi and threw her into the ring post, knocking the former Funkadactyl to the ground, holding her shoulder.

Skylar leaned on the barricade holding her back and before breathing in and out. When she finished she walked straight to Naomi, showing that her back wasn't hurting her.

When she reached Naomi, Skylar grabbed Naomi by the hair and pulled her to a standing position only to throw her into the ring. Skylar followed Naomi, rolling under the ring before standing straight up. She walked around Naomi's body slowly, stalking her to make a move.

Naomi did make a move and tried to get up by the was quickly grabbed around the waist by Skylar. Naomi was then thrown backwards for a release german suplex. She walked over to Naomi and did another release german suplex before doing another and another and another. The crowd counted the suplexes.

 _2! 3! 4! 5!_

"Is Skylar taking Naomi to Suplex City?" King asked rhetorically.

 _6! 7!_

After the seventh german suplex, Skylar stopped and glared at Naomi's prone body. Skylar thought for a second before walking to the turnbuckles across from Naomi, hunched over slightly and bent her knees. The crowd watching knew what was coming and stood up watching.

"We've seen this before, Skylar setting up for the spear." Coke said.

When Naomi turned around Skylar went for the spear but ran into the Rear View, knocking her straight down to the floor. Naomi quickly went for the pin and the ref started the count.

 **One! Two! Thr-!**

Skylar kicked out at two and a half and the crowd cheered.

"Two and half kickout! How did Skylar have the strength to kick out?!" Cole shouted as somehow getting hit in the face by an ass causes you to be pinned for the three count.

Naomi, like before, did not waste the opportunity and quickly applied the Slay-O-Mission.

"Naomi quickly applying the Slay-O-Mission, will Skylar tap out?!" Cole shouted...again.

Skylar was gritting her teeth in pain, while the crowd was trying to give Skylar support. Kali, having enough space was able to knee Naomi in the back of the head, however Naomi still held on. Skylar kneed Naomi in the bag of the head, numerous times in quick succession. Naomi then let go of the submission, holding the back of her head.

Skylar rolled to her front, trying to catch her breath. Naomi held her head but was able to stand up, she decided to climb to the top turnbuckle and shouted at Skylar to get.

"What's Naomi doing now?" Cole asked to himself.

Skylar stood up groggy from the pain, Naomi then jumped off the turnbuckle but Skylar quickly countered with a spear.

"Spear! Spear! Spear by Skylar, catching Naomi mid-air." Cole was shocked to say the least.

"What an impact, I felt it all the way from here." JBL said.

Skylar jumped straight up and looked at the hard camera, she pointed at it then did a cutthroat gesture making the crowd cheer even more. Skylar then walked towards Naomi's body and pulled the former Funkadactyl into a front facelock. Skylar then checked where she was and walked backwards into the centre of the ring.

Skylar threw Naomi's limp arm over her shoulder and lifted her up in the air, making the crowd cheer. She held Naomi up in the air for several seconds before putting her arm across the front of Naomi's chest. Skylar then swung Naomi on her arm, across Naomi's chest, in the air to crash onto her back for a Shouten.

Skylar then hooked Naomi's leg for the pin.

 **One! Two! Three!**

The crowd did cheer but they were surprised by the short match, they expected a longer match, but just thought it was typical WWE letting women having shorter matches.

"Here is your winner Skylar Kali!"

Skylar had her hand raised but she just stood over Naomi and looked down at the fallen woman. Skylar walked over to the centre of the ring before holding up a finger.

"That's one." Skylar shouted to the hard camera, Skylar exited the ring and walked back up the ramp, seemingly pleased with herself.

* * *

 **Later, offscreen:**

Madison was in catering, eating a small snack watching the rest of Night of Champions. She was still pissed that her match was cut short for the ' _Diva's Championship'_ match but was told that the program with the Authority was starting soon. Which did bring her mood up a bit, happy that she was working with her Uncle.

"Hey, Madi." Madison turned to see Victoria and smiled politely. They agreed to never show their relationship at work, in fear of getting ostracised, or worse their relationship being used in a storyline.

She looked up to see the John Cena vs Seth Rollins match had ended with Super Cena coming out on top, winning the United States Championship.

Victoria sat beside Madison with a salad and asked her a question.

"Is it because your match being shorter, annoying you or is it something else? 'Cause no one gets pissed off like you did earlier." Madison sighed before answering.

"It's just this ' _Diva's Revolution'_ has fallen flat on his face, the WWE in its ignorance on how to treat women properly, has crippled this division so much. Writing absolute trash for rivalries and promo's. It was better in TNA, yes that company is going through a rough time right now, but at least I was treated like I was a competitor, not some barbie doll made of glass." Madison stopped her rant before it got out of control, she didn't want to start getting unwanted attention for herself. Victoria was silent and simply agreed with her.

The two watched Sting vs Seth Rollins while having small conversations but Madison did get worried when Sting went through the table. Compared to popular belief, to Madison, Steve should have retired ages ago, his body isn't able to keep up anymore.

However Madison was scared out if her mind when she saw Steve collapse. Madison was worried seeing Steve having trouble even standing, Madison was about to run out there but with great reluctance decided to not. Vince would probably fire her or suspend her for ' _messing up'_ a PPV and Steve wouldn't want Madison to lose her job over him.

She waited in catering, worried sick and terrified for her grandfather figure. She was thankful it ended quickly after the buckle bomb. Steve was immediately moved backstage.

When Steve past the curtain, several doctors swarmed Steve and guided him towards a nearby bench to sit on. Madison was nearby, looking at the doctors talking to Steve. She wanted to check on him but could see he was in capable hands with the doctors. She hoped. She did hear about the CM Punk thing about the Staph Infection with the WWE, and how a top doctor had diagnosed it wrong, nearly killing Punk.

She just breathed in and out before walking over to her locker room, saying a mantra in her head.

' _He's going to be fine, He's going to be fine.'_

Madison entered the women's locker room, mentally a wreck. She didn't want to get in the way with the doctors but she also wanted to check on Steve. She just sat down and tears built in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She felt arms cover her in comfort, Madison looked to see Victoria was hugging her.

"It's okay...He will be fine, just let it out." Victoria conforted Madison, who let her tears flow down her face. She was scared at losing someone close to her..again.

* * *

 **So that was Night of Champions, I'm really not happy with this chapter, it felt rubbish and too short. At a later date I will be updating this chapter.**

 **The women's match between Skylar and Naomi, I won't change that because by this time WWE was still transitioning into proper respect for women's wrestling, that's why I had Madison pissed off at the beginning. Her match was cut short, so she would be pissed but Trinity has been with the company for a while now so she would be used to it.**

 **By the way I still need jobber's so please, Submit Your Own Jobbers.**

 **Fill these out**

 **Ring name:**

 **Height:**

 **Hair Colour/Eye Colour:**

 **Ring Attire:**

 **I'm going to put this story in hold till I have enough Jobbers (About 5), till then I will either work on my other stories or start a new one that's been stuck in my head for some time.**


	12. A Week of Destruction

**Hotel room, next day, offscreen:**

Madison was on her bed still awake, unable to sleep after seeing a close friend of hers get injured badly. She doesn't even know how badly Steve was hurt. Madison looked up at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning, she groaned in annoyance before laying back down and stared at the ceiling.

Madison, seeing no other choice, just got dressed, and exited her room to go walk outside. She sat down at a nearby bench thinking about the first time she met Steve in TNA, it was a couple of weeks after her debut and Madison literally stumbled into him.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

 _Madison was walking backstage after her match with Jessica Kresa aka ODB, when she tripped on a wire into someone. The person caught her and she looked up to see Steve wearing his facepaint looking down at her._

" _You alright?" Steve asked. Madison was practically squealing like a little girl inside her head but remembered that she was leaning on him. She screamed lightly and jumped back but coughed in embarrassment._

" _Sorry, yes I'm fine. Sorry about that, I was just walking and wasn't looking and just tripped and...I'm babbling." Madison laughed in embarrassment but Steve just smiled in amusement._

" _Yes, you're babbling." Steve said shortly and Madison continued to laughing in embarrassment._

" _Sorry but I'm a big fan, I watched WCW when I was a kid and me just tripping into you, made my inner eleven year old squeal like a fangirl." Madison said, almost lightning quick before groaning at herself for embarrassing herself. Steve was listening and his smile never changed, he simply held out a hand. Madison was again squealing in her head before shaking his hand._

" _Hello, I'm Steve Borden." Steve introduced himself._

" _H-Hi, I'm Madison Skylar...can I get your autograph?!" Madison abruptly asked/shouted making Steve backup slightly. Madison just let go of Steve's hand and quietly said sorry, before quickly leaving. She didn't hear Steve laughing out back at the gorilla position._

 _It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

 **Flashback over:**

* * *

Madison was taken out of her flashback by her phone ringing, she looked at it to see it was now 8:00 AM and cursed. She was going to meet Victoria at the front of the hotel to go for breakfast. She ran back to the hotel to see Victoria wearing form fitting jeans, black boots, a crop top and a coat. Madison could tell that Victoria was shaking from the cold, if the shivering was anything to go by.

"Vic!" Madison shouted at the woman, Victoria turned to see Madison run up to her in just a pair of jeans that had holes where the knees were, black converse and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Jesus Madi! It's freezing, how are you not shivering to death?" Victoria asked her girlfriend, shocked that Madison was wearing less then her, and yet Madison wasn't shaking an inch. Madison was confused but then remembered she wasn't wearing any warm clothing.

' _Guess I was thinking about my time in TNA, I didn't realise.'_ Madison thought to herself, she just shrugged in a 'I don't know' manner. Victoria frowned at the motion and asked.

"What's wrong?" Madison sighed before telling Victoria.

"Let's just go get breakfast and I'll tell you." Victoria nodded, concerned for Madison but did follow her into town. They entered a small café and ordered their food before sitting down across from each other. Madison told Victoria how she was terrified about Steve, Victoria was listening to Madison unload her troubles. Victoria would have asked yesterday but Madison was a wreck, Victoria just hugged her till she suggested to Madison to go to bed.

Back to the present, Madison had finished unloading on Victoria her fears on how Steve might be crippled. Victoria held Madison's hands softly and smiled.

"I know that it's terrifying Madi, trust me I do, but getting yourself worked up isn't going to help you in anyway. Besides Steve wouldn't want you to worry yourself into the ground, he would want you to focus on your career and stop worrying on him." Victoria told Madison who nodded but a small smile appeared on her face. Victoria noticed and smiled herself.

"Yeah, he'll probably give me the mother of all speeches to not worry about him." Madison said with a laugh.

Victoria wasn't sure how to ask her next question without seeming to curious, she steeled herself and asked.

"...Have you lose someone before?" Madison froze, memories of her childhood invaded her mind.

" _Mommy, what's wrong?" A younger Madison asked her mother. Madison's mother had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. However the reason Madison was asking her mother the question, was because that Madison's mother had puffy eyes from crying._

 _Madison's mother turned to her, sadness on her face, before kneeling at Madison's level and hugging the little girl tightly._

" _I'm sorry...so sorry little Madi." Madison's mother started to cry again._

Madison was brought out of her daydream by Victoria shaking her hand. When Madison focused on Victoria, she could see Victoria's eyes were full of concern. Madison was confused by felt something running down her cheek.

When wiped her cheek she felt her hand was wet. She moved her hand forward to see she was crying. Making sure the bad memory was gone from her mind, she smiled at Victoria.

"It's okay. Just bad memories." Victoria could tell her smile was fake. Deciding that it was better to talk about something else, Victoria changed subject. Eventually they finished talking and walked back towards the hotel to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **RAW, Onscreen:**

After the Sheamus vs Mark Henry match when the titantron showed Corporate Kane talking with Triple H and Stephanie. Stephanie was telling Kane to give her the mask but Kane, apparently having no recollection of last night, told Stephanie that Kane last saw the mask when he gave her the mask. Kane left with a happy smile on his face but Triple H and Stephanie were glaring at Kane.

Triple H turned to the right but got spooked slightly making the crowd laugh, the camera zoomed out to show Skylar, in her entrance attire with her hood down, staring at Triple H with no emotions on her face.

The crowd cheered when Skylar was shown, Triple H was still annoyed from Kane and was now glaring at Skylar.

"What do you want?" Triple H asked coldly, but Skylar didn't answer him and just stared emotionless at Hunter, making him even more annoyed. Stephanie then went in front of her husband and pushed him back.

"It's alright Hunter, it's alright." Stephanie turned to Skylar before asking.

"Did you want something Skylar?" Skylar looked at Stephanie and simply said.

"You should tell your golden boy, Seth Rollins to watch his back. He injured my friend last night, and one thing that I consider a sin above all else...is hurting my friends." Skylar left the office, knowing that Seth would be checking his back for the whole night. Now with Kane having a split-personality and now with Skylar gunning for him. Skylar smirked, thinking of the pain she'll inflict on the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

 **Later, Onscreen:**

It was Natalya vs Naomi, it was a short match and the crowd were not into it, bored out of their minds, even more so when Naomi picked up the win.

"Here is your winner, Naomi!" Lillian announced as Team B.A.D taunted at the end of the ramp. The crowd weren't giving a reaction and just stayed quiet but a few members of the crowd were booing. However they cheered when the lights were cut, leaving the arena in darkness. The lights came back on to show Skylar in the corner, crouching in a running position, glaring silently at Natalya.

"Get out of there Nattie! You don't want to see what's waiting for you." JBL advised despite being out of earshot from Natalya.

Natalya turned around and Skylar took her shot and speared Natalya harshly, the crowd cringed the move and were vocal about it.

"Spear!" Cole shouted.

Skylar stood up and glared at Team B.A.D before quickly doing a cutthroat gesture, the crowd cheered the gesture, almost knowing that Skylar was going to dominate Team B.A.D again.

"Skylar is not done with Team B.A.D, she wants another challenger." Byron told his fellow commentators.

Skylar's theme played to a cheering crowd, the titantron transitioned to Stephanie talking to Triple H.

* * *

 **Main Event, Onscreen:**

The show opened up with a tag team match between Team B.A.D and Team Bella, in the end Sasha had picked up the win for her team by making Alicia tap out with the Bank Statement.

"Here are your winners, Team B.A.D!" JoJo announced as the three held up their hands in victory.

"I tell you what guys, like what Paige said or not, I think that her words have resonated so well in this division, that I think the competition level is gonna be taken to a whole new level." Byron said.

Tom Phillips was about to say something but did notice the crowd start to cheer slightly, the crowd was cheering for Skylar who jumped the barricade and entered the ring. She bent her legs into a running position and waited for one of the members of Team B.A.D to turn around.

"Skylar is here to get a piece of Team B.A.D!" Tom said. Sasha was the first to turn around and was too tired from the match to dodge the spear.

"Spear from Skylar to Sasha, and the rest of Team B.A.D are going to get revenge." Byron said as indeed Naomi and Tamina were attacking Skylar with punches and kicks. Tamina and Naomi grabbed each an arm of Skylar, before pulling Skylar to her feet and irish whipped her towards the ropes.

Naomi and Tamina went for a double clothesline but Skylar went under the double clothesline still running, she rebounded off the opposite ropes and, as Naomi and Tamina turned around, speared them both.

"A double spear from Skylar!" Tom shouted as the crowd cheered, and cheered louder when Skylar unleashed a primal scream. She then turned towards the ringside area and called for a microphone. Skylar walked towards Sasha's unconscious body and crouched, before picking Sasha's head by her hair.

"You think I was done with you? I'm never stopping till your precious Team B.A.D is nothing but squashed ants under my feet...heh, by the way you three haven't decided who I'm facing at Hell in a Cell. So you better choose quickly or I'm choosing for you." Skylar let go of Sasha's hair, letting The Boss' head drop to the mat.

Skylar's theme played as she glared at Team B.A.D's bodies, the camera then turned to commercials.

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, Onscreen:**

"This contest is set for one fall, introducing first." Eden started to announce, grabbing the crowd's attention.

Natalya's theme played as she walked down the ramp to a cheering crowd.

"From Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Natalya!" Eden announced as the crowd did cheer the veteran.

"Natalya looking for revenge after the attack by Skylar on monday, and let's show you what happened." Rich Brennan told the audience as the titantron showed Skylar spearing Natalya.

"Bang!" Lawler exclaimed when the titantron showed the move again in slow motion. The titantron transitioned towards a shot of Natalya's face, looking at the titantron in annoyance. How dare this rookie spear her for no reason?!

Skylar's theme flooded the arena and cheers did the same, when Skylar walked out with her hands in her jacket pockets, the cheers became a little louder.

"The She-Monster coming to the ring for her third match in WWE. Will the veteran instincts of Natalya beat the powerhouse of Skylar." Rich Brennan said. Skylar entered the ring through the middle rope before she took off her jacket and hoodie. Skylar gave clothing to an official before slowly turning to glare at Natalya.

The two were at opposite corners facing each other when the referee asked the two if they were ready. They both nodded and the referee ordered the bell to be rung.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

The two walked slowly to each other, their bodies tense and ready. Skylar deciding to be a little more careful with the veteran, and Natalya knowing the destructive power of the She-Monster.

Both locked up with Skylar getting the quick advantage by pushing Natalya into the corner. The ref was shouting them to break and counted.

"1! 2! 3-"

Skylar walked backwards with her hands up but suddenly slapped Natalya. The crowd oohed and Natalya held her mouth while glaring at Skylar.

"No respect with that slap from Skylar." Rich commentated.

Skylar walked backwards to the middle of the ring, glaring at Natalya. She made a 'come at me' motion with her hand, goading the WWE veteran.

Natalya took the bait and, in an act of annoyance, ran towards the taller woman to clothesline her but Kali ducked the move, wrapped her amrs around Natalya before and throwing the Neidhart over her shoulder.

"German Suplex!" Brennan exclaimed.

Skylar picked Natalya up by her hair and threw her out of the ring.

"Skylar just dumping Natalya out of the ring like she was nothing."

Skylar exited the ring onto the apron and waited for the Neidhart to get to her feet. When she did and turned around, Skylar jumped off the apron onto Natalya.

Skylar didn't give Natalya any time to recover as she picked the Neidhart up and irish whipped her into the barricade. The She-Monster got a microphone and entered the ring to glare at the stage.

"I know you three maggot wrestlers are back there. So you better hope I'm in a good mood at Hell in a Cell. Otherwise, the person I'm facing will have their bones broken. Their ligaments torn! And their lives severely shortened!" Skylar shouted at the stage before exiting the ring but dropped the microphone on the mat.

Skylar picked Natalya up and threw her back into the ring. Skylar followed her and went to to pick her up again, however Natalya played possum and rolled Skylar up with a Small Package.

"Natalya rolling up Skylar-and a kick out at one!" Brennan said.

Skylar and Natalya quickly got to their feet, Kali went to attack Natalya however she was caught with a clothesline. Kali stood up quickly but was dropped with another clothesline. This happened another time, and when Kali went to rush Natalya for the fourth time, Natalya picked Skylar up for a lightning quick STO Backbreaker.

"What a wicked Backbreaker by Natalya." Booker T added as Natalya went for the pin but Skylar kicked out at two.

Natalya then applied a headlock on Skylar, after a few seconds the She-Monster rose to her feet to deliver a Belly-To-Back Suplex. The crowd cried out when it looked like Natalya landed on her head.

Skylar stood up and silently glared at the Neidhart. She walked around Natalya like a vulture, when suddenly she straddled Natalya, and proceeded to deliver vicious forearm strikes.

The camera were able to catch the forearms making the crowd actually cringe a little.

"Someone stop her! She's out of control!" Lawler shouted.

Skylar eventually stopped and stood up, again glaring at Neidhart, who was now blinking quickly and was wide eyed. The referee started to check on Natalya, to ask if she can continue. Whether it was the concussion talking or she was either determined, or just stupid. Natalya decided to continue.

Hesitantly, the referee backed away, allowing the match to continue. Skylar walked over to Natalya, and again, picked the Neidhart up only to knock her down with an Forearm Smash.

"This is just hard to watch." Cole said quietly as Skylar picked Natalya up again but this time locked her into a suplex position. Skylar lifted Natalya up before bringing her down for a powerslam. Skylar then casually laid pinned Natalya for the win.

"Thank god it's over. What a display of power from Skylar." Cole said.

Skylar walked over to Natalya and squatted next to her. She smiled at the unmoving form of Natalya before leaving the ring. A smirk of confidence on her face.

* * *

 **Backstage, Offscreen:**

Madison was called into her uncle's office for the arena. She entered it and sat down.

"So what's going on, Hunter?" She wondered, Paul just looked down at a piece of paper before looking at Madison.

"Just want to say that Steph and myself were able to bring back hometown jobbers for you. We know that WWE doesn't have a lot of women here for you to face without repeating matches. So pretty much on the occasional Main Event or Superstars, we'll be able to face you with local talent." Paul finished saying however Madison noticed her uncle wanted to say something else.

Madison sighed. "Hunter, if you want to say something. Say it."

It was Paul who sighed this time. "Madi, how are you feeling?" Madison just looked at him with a weird face but Paul clarified.

"I mean with Steve. I know how close he is to you." Madison froze for a moment before looked down at her hands.

"You know after those...incidents, I couldn't connect with anyone. My peers or you, with how much you were on the road, and I didn't want you to waste your time worrying about me. So I threw myself into wrestling, then I met Steve. It was like meeting a trusting grandfather or brother, who would help you when you ever had trouble. He was, and still, is a mentor and dear friend. Seeing him injured like that just reminded me of…" Madison trailed off, unable to finish as tears built in her eyes. Paul frowned knowingly and stood up to hug his little cousin.

"It's okay. It's okay." Paul comforted Madison who hugged him back, and her tears finally fell.

* * *

 **Superstars, Onscreen:**

It was the opening match and inside the ring was two people, Rich Brennan and a local talent who wanted to shine in the spotlight.

It was a woman who stood at five foot six, with shoulder length, dark brown hair with green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing: a yellow sports bra with black laces down the middle, yellow wrestling trunks with black boots and knee pads, on her arms are black elbow pads and black wrist around her wrists.

"Welcome back to superstars, I'm Rich Brennan and with me is Lydia Jones. Now Lydia, in a moment you'll be facing one of the most dangerous diva's in history. The She-Monster, Skylar Kali. What are your thoughts on your chances?" Rich asked. Lydia just grabbed the microphone.

"Well, Richard." The crowd laughed when Rich just looked at her funny. Even Woods on commentary giggled a little.

"My thoughts are...why are we waiting? I have studied tapes and videos of the She-Monster and I believe that I've achieved the one way to beat her. I'm confident Richard to say the least." Lydia had a confident smirk on her face and gave the microphone back to Rich. As she did that Skylar's theme played and the crowd cheered. Skylar walked out and down the ramp, when Rich sat back down at the announce table with Xavier Woods.

"Well, for some reason I don't like Miss Jones' chances." Rich said as Xavier just scoffed.

"You should know that with your mind, anything's possible Richard You're just annoyed that Lydia calls you Richard like I do." Xavier said to Rich's slight annoyance.

Skylar entered the ring and took off her jacket and hoodie. The ref asked both of them if they were ready and both nodded.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"And here we go, and-oh!"

Out of the gate Skylar speared Lydia, driving the air out of her lungs. Skylar then just grabbed Lydia, dragged her to a standing position before giving her a Shouten.

 **1!**

 **2!**

 **3!**

The crowd laughed and cheered, Skylar just picked up her hoodie and jacket before walking back up the ramp.

"Well I guess, Lydia's game plan didn't work." Rich said with a smile on his face.


	13. GOING TO REWRITE THIS!

Hi all, just telling everyone that I'm going to rewrite this fic due myself not liking this version of the fic, as well as not being bothered to right a story that's over three years behind. So watch out for version 2 of "The She-Monster of Wrestling".


End file.
